Marcados por la espada
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Rafael Lightwood-Bane se sabe afortunado... y también poco común. Es feliz y lo será todavía más si encuentra a alguien para ser su parabatai. Y sí, conoce al chico indicado, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y qué pasa con ellos a partir de entonces? Son excelentes preguntas y están por ser respondidas [Historia fantasma LAD/TFW]
1. As an unperfect actor on the stage

**_Renuncia de derechos:_** Cazadores de Sombras_ y todo su universo son de Cassandra Clare (y de algunos otros, como en _Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane,_ en las _Historias de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras_ y en _Fantasmas del Mercado de Sombras_). Los títulos de los capítulos son versos de los _Sonetos_ de William Shakespeare. Lo demás es mío, por lo que me reservo su uso._

**_Advertencia:_**_ el presente relato, conocido como «historia fantasma», forma parte del universo de «Las Armas del Destino / The Fate Weapons» («LAD/TFW»), conformado hasta ahora por «La aguda espada de dos filos» («Lae»), «Matados a espada» («Mae»), «La espada, el hambre y la peste» («EHP»), «Mazo, espada y saeta» («Mes»), las cuales se recomienda leer antes (preferentemente, en el orden indicado); después, iría la lectura de «La santa espada» («Lse»). Así mismo, hay referencias al por mayor de lo publicado de _Cazadores de Sombras_ hasta la fecha (dando patadas al canon en el proceso); por lo tanto, sobre aviso, no hay engaño._

**_Dedicatorias:_** _a **Angelito Bloodsherry (Noe–chan)**, una de mis niñas Friki, porque tanto Alphonse como mi versión de Rafe son canon para ella y ansiaba saber más sobre ambos_. _A **minakomarie (Joha)**, otra que apoya a mi versión de Rafe, lo mismo que a Alphonse, y lo hace con el mismo entusiasmo que apoya lo canon. __Y a **Mejor Amiga (sabe que eso es para mí)**, porque su esfuerzo por conservarme en su vida (como amiga y sin saberlo, como _parabatai_) lo aprecio enormemente._

* * *

_«No tiene esperanza de escapar a las tinieblas, se siente marcado por la espada.»_

_Job, 15: 22_

* * *

**I. As an unperfect actor on the stage.**

Julio de 2014.

_La pesadilla había sido horrible._

_Agitó los brazos, todavía asustado, para darse cuenta que solo se había enredado en las sábanas, que nadie lo estaba atacando ni sosteniendo contra un suelo duro y apestoso._

—_¿Rafe? _¿Estás bien, hijo?

_Quiso contestar. De verdad quiso. Solo que algo le cerraba la garganta._

—¿Me escuchas, Rafe? Respira hondo, ¿sí?

—¡«Rafe» no! —_El grito fue lo primero que le salió en cuanto se liberó—. _¡No, «Rafe» no!

—Cálmate, hijo.

_Hijo… Sí, se aferró a eso. Seguía diciendo que «Rafe» no, ya no más «Rafe» para él, pero si se acordaba que era el hijo de alguien, el hermano de alguien, lo demás no importaría._

—_¿Magnus? ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

—_¡Papá!_

_Se hizo el silencio y abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear mucho, quitándose así los restos de somnolencia, así como las sombras de la pesadilla._

—_Dime, Rafael._

_Sí, por eso había llamado a papá. Él usaba su nombre completo más seguido._

—_Papá, mal sueño… —apretó los labios, aquel _condenado_ idioma le costaba trabajo si se ponía nervioso—. Ya no «Rafe» —indicó, porque era lo único que no se podía sacar de la cabeza._

_Notó a los adultos intercambiar miradas. Se veían preocupados y con ganas de preguntar qué ocurría, pero se sintió aliviado cuando prefirieron sentarlo entre ellos y contarle un cuento._

_Esa fue la primera vez que pidió ya no ser «Rafe» y sus padres nunca supieron por qué._

—&—

Octubre de 2014.

_Esa mañana, Alphonse se levantó con una sensación de alegría._

_Era su cumpleaños._

_Aquel año, había estado repasando lo que haría desde una semana antes. Tenía la sensación de que, con tal de que hiciera bien sus deberes, no tendría ningún problema en pedir lo que deseaba. Seguramente no le molestaría a nadie, ¿verdad?_

_Esperaba, de todo corazón, no equivocarse._

_Lo primero del día era el desayuno. Iba a tiempo, seguramente no se habían sentado a la mesa siquiera. Lo había comprobado en el reloj despertador de su habitación._

_El comedor del Instituto de París era bonito, según él, más cuando podía abrir las cortinas. Ocupó una silla que quedaba frente a las ventanas, así podía ver cómo el Sena brillaba a la luz del sol y el paso de unos cuantos botes mundanos, que no tenían ni idea de que pasaban junto al Instituto. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba mirar el paisaje mientras comía. Aquel día no había gran cosa, solo pan tostado y leche, pero era mejor que nada._

_Logró acabar e irse a la cocina a lavar lo que había usado justo cuando se oían voces yendo al comedor. Menos mal. Lo dejó todo en orden antes de irse a la sala de entrenamiento, repasando lo que había hecho durante la semana y preguntándose qué estaría bien practicar ese día. Quizá la escalada, todavía era un poco lento, pero con algo más de empeño…_

_Decidido, corrió y entró a la sala antes de que alguien lo viera. Miró a su alrededor y tal como pensó, estaba vacía. Eso le daría algo de tiempo antes de que llegara Suzzy con su tío._

_Miró hacia el muro más alejado de la puerta, lleno de unos bultos muy curiosos, junto al cual colgaba una soga. Allí era donde se practicaba la escalada. A Suzzy le salía bien, según Antoine, así que quizá, si ese día él lo hacía un poco mejor que la última vez, le iría mejor en lo que pensaba pedir por la tarde._

_Con eso en mente, se sacó de un bolsillo los viejos guantes que tenía para cuando necesitaba protegerse las manos, se los puso con algo de dificultad (ya le quedaban algo pequeños) y se acercó a la pared. Respiró hondo y comenzó a subir._

_A medida que ganaba altura, volvió a repasar mentalmente lo que haría en el día. Cuando terminara allí, debía correr a darse una ducha antes de la lección teórica, a Simone no le gustaba que llegara tarde. Repasó un poco de lo que habían estudiado la última vez, sobre la creación de los Acuerdos, antes de repetirse por enésima vez que su ejemplar del _Código_ estaba sobre la mesita de noche y que no debía olvidarlo. La última vez que lo dejó en su habitación, Simone lo miró de una forma que lo asustó._

_Siendo sincero, era difícil no asustarse en ese lugar, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, ¿no?_

_En ese momento, algo pasó rozándole la cara y enseguida, sintió mucho dolor en la mano derecha. Conteniendo un grito, miró y se quedó paralizado de miedo._

_Un cuchillo estaba clavado en su mano._

_La sangre apenas se veía, pero había que ser tonto para no sentirla, lo mismo que el dolor. Miró en todas direcciones, preguntándose qué había ocurrido, cuando desde el otro extremo de la sala, oyó una voz severa y fría._

—_¿Qué, no puedes seguir?_

_No miró a quien le hablaba, sabía quién era. El cuchillo debía ser suyo, ¿de quién, si no?_

—_Buenos días, Gilbert —saludó con voz ahogada, conteniendo un gemido._

—_¿Qué esperas? ¡Sigue subiendo!_

_Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Alphonse no lloró. Eso lo empeoraría._

_Buscando una salida, notó a un lado suyo la soga, lo cual le dio una idea. Con la mano izquierda alcanzó a sujetarla, luego hizo algo parecido con las piernas y justo cuando creía que no resistiría, hizo un complicado movimiento para de un tirón, arrancarse el cuchillo de la mano derecha antes de volver a agarrarse de la soga con la mano sana. Fue un milagro que funcionara sin que se cayera. Se sostuvo de la soga con todas sus fuerzas, solo con la mano izquierda, mientras que se asustaba cada vez más al notar que los dedos de la mano derecha no le hacían caso. Los sentía como entumidos._

—_¿Vas a seguir o no?_

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, antes de lograr contestarle._

—_No puedo mover la mano._

—_No siempre vas a poder mover una mano o un pie, ¿entiendes?_

_Sí, quizá tuviera razón, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era poder bajar de donde estaba sin hacerse más daño. Lentamente, intentando no mover la mano lastimada, comenzó a descender por la soga, deseando plantar los pies en el suelo. Necesitaba ir a la enfermería antes de la lección con Simone. ¡Ay, no! ¿Cómo iba a escribir ahora?_

—_¡Alphonse!_

_El grito lo sobresaltó un poco, pero procuró apretar con más fuerza la soga._

_Eso no sirvió de nada cuando la soga fue cortada por encima de su cabeza._

—&—

Julio 2015.

_Las lecciones eran soberanamente aburridas para Rafael._

_No es que no las comprendiera. Por fortuna, era inteligente. Solo que había días como aquel en el que repasaban Historia Nefilim y las fechas se confundían en su cabeza, así que prefería no hacerles mucho caso. Lo pagaba caro en los exámenes, pero no podía evitarlo._

—… _Por lo tanto, es una lección para todos los _parabatai_._

_Dio un respingo, esperando que no se notara que había estado pensando en otra cosa. Los _parabatai_ eran de sus temas favoritos para estudiar, ¿y se había perdido algo de eso?_

_Lo iba a lamentar, pero alzó una mano._

—_Dime, Rafael._

—_¿Por qué es una lección importante para los _parabatai_?_

—_Porque han de preguntarse, al oír esta historia, hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar por su otra mitad. Hay quienes no se complican al centrarse en que el Oscurecido debía morir, pero no se les ocurre pensar que el vínculo es tan fuerte, que Edward Longford debió sufrir lo suficiente como para que… pasara lo que pasó._

_Asintió, ya sabiendo de qué hablaba. La historia la había oído un par de veces antes, cuando tío Jem iba de visita. Él había sido _parabatai_, como lo eran papá y tío Jace, y también tía Clary y tío Simon. A ellos les calaba más el saber que, en la horrible Guerra Oscura (en la que él también procuraba no pensar), un _parabatai_ tuvo que matar a su compañero de armas y por la pena, luego se suicidó. No le cabía en la cabeza que papá pudiera hacer algo como eso, porque adoraba a tío Jace, por más que lo sacara de quicio._

_Se preguntó, con cierta ilusión, si él llegaría a ser un _parabatai_._

—&—

Octubre de 2015.

_Alphonse estaba en la Plaza de la Concordia, tan puntual como pudo._

_No se permitía a la gente aproximarse al Obelisco de Luxor, pero él apoyaba la espalda en una farola cercana, así que no había problema. Estaba sentado en el suelo, envuelto en una gruesa y holgada chaqueta verde, que había encontrado en el almacén de trastos del Instituto. Le quedaba enorme, debía doblar varias veces las mangas para poder usar las manos, pero por lo menos, abrigaba más que la ropa que llevaba. Debía hacer pronto otra incursión a ese almacén, ya no le quedaban algunas cosas._

—Buenos días, Alphonse.

_El saludo no lo tomó tan desprevenido como en otras ocasiones. Asintió en silencio._

—_Debes responder de forma igual o similar cuando te saludan, muchacho._

_Alphonse apretó los labios, solo un segundo, antes de volver a asentir._

—Buenos días, profesor.

—_Muy bien, muchacho. Ahora, por favor, muéstrame la tarea._

_Con sumo cuidado, Alphonse sacó una pequeña libreta de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. La abrió, a simple vista al azar, antes de colocarla en su regazo._

—_Parece que pronto podrás escribir en inglés sin mi ayuda, Alphonse. Tu letra es recta y cuidada. Dale mis agradecimientos a quien te enseñara._

_Alphonse volvió a asentir en silencio, sobresaltándose cuando una mano señaló algo en la libreta, a la mitad de la página que mostraba._

—_Aquí, si estás hablando con gente cercana, como amigos, puedes usar la contracción que te enseñé. Sé cómo son los chicos de ahora, no quieren perder el tiempo con letras._

—_No se preocupe, profesor. A mí me gusta cómo se ve así._

—_Vaya, no hay muchos como tú. Ya cambiarás de idea cuando crezcas. Ahora, pasemos a la pronunciación._

_Carraspeando un par de veces, Alphonse se preparó para leer en voz alta lo que tenía escrito, pero solo con el suficiente volumen para ser oído por el profesor. Si hubo quien pasara y lograra ver al niño que leía su lección de inglés sentado allí, casi a mitad de la Plaza de la Concordia, no se hizo notar._

—_Suena bastante bien. Siempre he pensado que el inglés británico es el original y no le dan la debida importancia. ¿Has encontrado con quién practicar?_

—_No, señor. En… —tragó saliva, sintiendo un vago temblor en las manos—, en donde vivo, a veces hay visitas, pero casi nunca hablan conmigo._

—_Deberías intentar hablarles tú alguna vez._

_Para Alphonse, la simple idea de hacer algo como eso le producía escalofríos._

_No sabía cómo eran los cazadores de sombras de otros Institutos, pero teniendo como única referencia a los de París, temía que no se dignaran siquiera a mirarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso al profesor, con todo lo que estaba ayudándolo._

—_Para la próxima, escribe una carta, Alphonse._

—_¿Una carta?_

—_Sí, imagina que yo estoy en otra parte y escríbeme una carta. Ya te he enseñado eso. Con lo que acabamos de repasar, podrás hacer una carta, aunque sea breve._

—_¿Qué debo poner?_

—_Lo que quieras decirme, ¿te parece?_

_Alphonse dudó solo un segundo, pero al final acabó asintiendo. Probablemente pondría en el papel palabras de agradecimiento que poco o nada le importarían al profesor, pero que a él le costarían mucho trabajo y no solo por el idioma. Sin embargo, el profesor había sido bueno con él hasta el momento, aunque tuviera que decirle que quizá, nunca podría irse de la plaza._

_¿Sería posible que le agradara a un fantasma, cuando no le era grato a nadie más?_


	2. Comes home again (-)

**II. Comes home again, on better judgment making.**

_Junio de 2022._

Alacante era una ciudad preciosa, pero a Rafael no acababa de gustarle.

A diferencia de Nueva York, en Alacante no había demasiado de dónde escoger si querías entretenerte. En casa, a veces salía y paseaba por todo Brooklyn, tanteando el terreno y con ello, lograba luego detectar cada sutil cambio. De vez en cuando lo acompañaba Max, siempre y cuando no estuviera enfrascado en algún libro que le pareciera demasiado interesante; por otro lado, cuando obtuvo su primera runa, su padre decidió llevarlo consigo a las calles, para enseñarle a patrullar y a trabajar en equipo con otros cazadores de sombras, casi todos residentes temporales del Instituto.

Además, en Alacante debía vérselas prácticamente por su cuenta.

En cuanto pisaron la Ciudad de Cristal, los padres de Rafael tuvieron que marcharse al Gard a atender asuntos oficiales; por su parte, Max dijo algo de retomar una lectura y se encerró en la biblioteca. Como en ese momento no quería leer, Rafael se encogió de hombros, escribió una nota indicando que daría un paseo y la dejó en la mesita del recibidor.

Miró por encima del hombro la casa que estaba abandonando. Según lo que sabía, había pertenecido a una familia de cazadores de sombras ya extinta, por lo cual la Clave había esperado un tiempo prudencial a que algún descendiente de la misma la reclamara; al no ser así, la designaron como la casa oficial del Emisario y se la entregaron a su padre nefilim. Alexander Lightwood no quería aceptarla, alegando que tenía una residencia a la cual llegar cada vez que viajara a Alacante, pero la Clave insistió en que el Emisario debía tener su propia vivienda en la ciudad «en caso de cualquier imprevisto». Si se enteró de esos detalles fue por haber oído a sus padres discutirlos en cuanto regresaron a Nueva York, ya que ellos rara vez se alteraban. No era algo que le gustara recordar, la verdad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rafael suspiró y dejó el lugar.

Tal vez necesitaba ese paseo más de lo que pensaba.

—&—

Aquello era extraño y eso que Rafael veía cosas raras a diario.

Había llegado a la calle de «La Flecha de Diana», la mejor tienda de armas de la ciudad. El escaparate principal exhibía, en ese momento, una colección bastante interesante de espadas, de todos tipos y tamaños, a la que quiso echar un vistazo antes de seguir su camino.

Lo extraño era que alguien ya estaba embelesado delante del escaparate.

Conviviendo con subterráneos y cazadores de sombras por igual, Rafael no se sentía atraído por algo de forma inmediata. Lo extraordinario era pan de cada día para él, así que se preguntó por qué le parecía tan peculiar el chico que, de pie ante la tienda de armas, apenas se movía mientras contemplaba la colección de espadas del escaparate principal. Era tan alto como él, de pelo negro muy revuelto y figura delgada, cuyo atuendo consistía, al menos lo que podía ver, en un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una chaqueta verde con capucha. Su postura era recta, con la cara ligeramente alzada hacia arriba y las manos a sus costados abriéndose y cerrándose lentamente, una y otra vez, en ademán de nerviosismo. Apenas movía la cabeza, lo que indicaba que tal vez tenía la atención fija en alguna espada en particular.

Sin saber bien por qué, Rafael fue a pararse a la izquierda del chico y habló.

—¡Hola! ¿Las espadas son nuevas?

Lo primero que obtuvo como respuesta fue un sobresalto. Luego, el chico dio un paso a la derecha, poniendo distancia entre ambos, antes de calarse la capucha de su chaqueta, meterse las manos en los bolsillos de la misma y agachar la cabeza.

Esa, pensó Rafael, era una reacción muy rara.

—Lo siento, no lo sé.

Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas por una voz seria y amable, con acento desconocido para Rafael, quien miró al chico de pelo revuelto con detenimiento.

—¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el otro volteó la cara de forma que menos pudiera verlo.

—No vengo mucho a Alacante, por eso no sé si…

—Buenos días, muchachos, ¿algo que les interese?

A un lado del cristal del escaparate principal, en la puerta de la tienda, apareció una mujer joven de cara ligeramente ovalada, muy guapa y de sonrisa alegre. A Rafael sus facciones le sonaban de algo, pero no lograba recordar de dónde o de quién.

—Buenos días, ¿las espadas son nuevas?

—Sí, pero no todas están en venta. ¡Oye! Te he visto antes, ¿hoy sí entras?

La mujer miraba al de chaqueta verde, quien dio de nuevo un respingo, negó con la cabeza repetidamente y comenzó a alejarse.

—Lamento las molestias —alcanzó a decir, antes de darles la espalda y marcharse.

A Rafael eso le pareció todavía más raro. ¿Quién hacía algo así cuando lo saludaban en una tienda? Además, se veía que le habían gustado las espadas, ¿por qué no querría entrar a ver una?

—¿Tú vas a entrar? —preguntó la mujer a Rafael.

El muchacho quiso asentir, pero se lo pensó mejor. Le gustaba admirar armas, pero en ese momento no le veía el sentido; no llevaba dinero, para empezar. Negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa cortés.

—Hoy no, gracias. Oiga, ¿conoce al que se acaba de ir?

—No, pero es curioso. Lleva días parándose delante, desde que exhibimos las espadas. Deben ser su arma favorita, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez. Hasta luego, y gracias.

—¡Hasta luego!

Agitando una mano, Rafael siguió el mismo camino que el desconocido, pero después de unos minutos, tuvo que reconocer que no iba a encontrarlo. Se encogió de hombros y desanduvo el camino, pensando que tal vez lo volvería a ver si visitaba la tienda en los próximos días.

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse por qué le interesaba tanto ese muchacho.

—&—

Al día siguiente, Rafael repitió el paseo, aprovechando que sus padres volvieron a salir y que Max avisó que estaría revisando libros de magia. En esa ocasión no se entretuvo recorriendo callejuelas con afán aventurero, sino que se dirigió directamente a la tienda de armas, aunque supuso que sería demasiado temprano para cualquiera.

Pero al final, su decisión fue la acertada. Encontró al chico como el día anterior, lo único que variaba era su pantalón, pues llevaba uno negro. Usaba la misma chaqueta verde, con la capucha ya puesta, ¿sería para protegerse del sol?

—Hola —saludó al ponerse junto a él.

El chico movió la cabeza afirmativamente, de nuevo dando un paso lejos de él y agachando la mirada. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—Soy Rafael, ¿cómo te llamas?

El otro se movió como si inspirara hondo, pero finalmente contestó.

—Alphonse.

—¿Alphonse?

Cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza, de alguna forma consiguió que la capucha se le cayera, pero se la volvió a colocar a toda velocidad.

—¿Alphonse qué? —se interesó Rafael, cayendo en la cuenta de que él tampoco había dicho su apellido, pero prefirió guardárselo un poco más.

El muchacho desvió la cara, de por sí a medio cubrir por la capucha, antes de consultar un viejo reloj que llevaba sujeto a la muñeca izquierda.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —anunció, comenzando a darle la espalda.

—¡Oye! Si no tienes nada qué hacer mañana, ¿nos vemos otra vez aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo el ver la espalda del otro alejándose.

Rafael se preguntó, por primera vez, si no era insensato por querer hablar con un extraño.

—&—

Decidido a que la tercera fuera la vencida, Rafael se alistó a buena hora para salir de paseo, aunque en esa ocasión primero tuvo que contestar algunas preguntas de su hermano.

Siendo sincero, adoraba a Max, pero podía ser irritante cuando adoptaba su actitud inquisitiva, queriendo saberlo todo, aunque no tuviera relación con él. Rafael sospechaba que algo le había dicho su padre brujo al respecto, pues desde hacía unos meses, Max moderaba sus preguntas, pero a veces, solo a veces, era reconfortante tenerlo indagando a su alrededor.

Eso le recordaba cuánto le importaba a su hermano.

Al despedirse de Max, le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo en particular.

—¡Algo con chocolate!

Rafael asintió y salió, rumbo a la tienda de armas. En esa ocasión llevaba parte de sus ahorros, decidido a comprar algo, aunque fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

Se alegró muchísimo cuando vio a Alphonse frente al escaparate principal, con la misma postura del primer día y la misma chaqueta verde. Imposible no notarlo, con la capucha puesta.

—Hola —saludó Rafael, sonriente—, ¿cómo estás, Alphonse?

El aludido dio una cabezada, agachando la vista, pero esta vez no se alejó. Rafael pensó que eso era un avance, aunque no sabía bien de qué.

—Oye, voy a comprar un par de cosas, ¿me acompañas?

Rafael señaló la entrada de la tienda, esperando que el otro notara el gesto, pese a la capucha. Lo observó durante unos largos segundos antes de obtener un tímido asentimiento.

—¡Andando, pues!

Tomando la iniciativa, Rafael fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, asegurándose que Alphonse fuera detrás de él. Algo le decía que, de no estar atento, el otro podría esfumarse de su vista y no lo notaría.

—Buenos días.

El saludo vino de la mujer joven de la vez anterior, sonriente y al parecer entusiasmada por tener clientes. Salió de detrás del mostrador y los miró con curiosidad.

—¿Están buscando algo en especial? —inquirió ella.

—Un arma punzocortante —indicó Rafael enseguida, sonriendo de lado ante la ironía de sus palabras, debido a que más de tres cuartas partes de los artículos en esa tienda eran de ese tipo—. No tan grande como una espada, pero no tan simple como un puñal. Algo que sea fácil de esconder en una mano y para poder lanzarlo, pero que no sea un cuchillo. De esos tengo muchos. No sé… Algo que no sea precisamente largo.

La mujer lo observó en esa ocasión con el ceño fruncido, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Rafael debía reconocer que era bonita, pero su expresión desconcertada le reveló que no lo había entendido. Era normal, sus padres y su hermano tampoco lo entendían cuando explicaba de esa forma algo que quería. Suspirando, estaba por dar media vuelta y dedicarse a mirar dagas cuando una voz intervino.

—Quizá… ¿quieras _shuriken_?

Mientras la mujer miraba atónita a Alphonse, Rafael sonrió a más no poder.

Era la primera vez que sentía que alguien lo comprendía sin necesidad de esforzarse.

—Tal vez —admitió con vaguedad—, ¿tú los usas?

Alphonse asintió, al tiempo que movía la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Rafael había sido demasiado bien adiestrado por tío Jace como para no reconocer el gesto.

—Entonces veré primero unos de esos —indicó.

Enseguida fue guiado hacia una de las paredes de la tienda, dedicada a las armas de origen oriental. La mujer enseguida le señaló los _shuriken_ e indicó que tal vez las _kunai_ también le podrían interesar, pero meneó la cabeza. Las _kunai_ eran como puntas de lanza muy largas y ya que había visto los _shuriken_, supo que eso era lo que buscaba.

Sonriendo, miró por encima del hombro a la mujer para pedirle unos cuantos, cuando el movimiento de una mancha verde lo distrajo.

Alphonse se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

—¡Oye, Alphonse! ¿De cuáles usas tú?

El aludido, dando un respingo, giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que la capucha se le resbaló, revelando un rostro ovalado, de tez clara y rasgos delicados, en el sentido de que eran hermosos y bien definidos. Sin embargo, fueron los ojos los que llamaron enseguida la atención de Rafael: eran de un tono marrón claro, que recordaba a la miel y con la luz, incluso hacían pensar en el oro.

¿Por qué semejantes ojos parecían estar llenos de pena?

—_¡Qué color de ojos tan bonito!_

Cuando oyó eso salir de su boca, Rafael se quedó pasmado y regresó la vista a las armas orientales. No solía hablar en español fuera de casa, no había necesidad y se avergonzaba un poco de su acento, más cuando en Alacante oía a unos cuantos hablar ese idioma con una entonación refinada y discreta. ¿Qué haría si Alphonse lo habían comprendido? Podía sentirse ofendido o algo peor…

—_Me alegra que lo hicieras entrar, de verdad sus ojos son bonitos._

Con un respingo, Rafael miró a su derecha. La empleada, sonriendo levemente, le susurró aquello mientras veía a un Alphonse muy quieto, con el ceño fruncido en clara señal de confusión.

—_No le traduzca lo que dije _—pidió apresuradamente—, _apenas nos conocimos y…_

—_No te preocupes. Pero algo tendrás que decirle, creo que lo asustaste._

Rafael asintió, antes de carraspear.

—Lo siento, no te avisé que se me sale el español de vez en cuando —sonrió débilmente—. Tu nombre… Es en francés, ¿verdad? ¿De dónde eres?

Alphonse, tras un instante de pasmo, sacudió la cabeza y alzó la mano con intención de ponerse la capucha.

—¡Oye! Ven a ver los _shuriken_ conmigo. Nunca los he usado, no quiero elegir mal.

—Vean todo lo que quieran —invitó la mujer, con una sonrisa más amplia que antes—, y no duden en hacer las preguntas que se les ocurran. Muchacho —se dirigió a Alphonse quien, al darse cuenta de ello, dio un paso atrás, agachando la cabeza—, si te interesan las espadas…

Rafael supo que la mujer se equivocó cuando Alphonse les dio la espalda, mirando atentamente la pared de armas orientales mientras se calaba la capucha de nuevo.

—_Si puedes, dile que puedo mostrarle unas espadas de la colección de mi jefa _—le indicó la mujer a Rafael por lo bajo—, _se veía tan contento viendo desde afuera…_

Rafael asintió en silencio, pero algo le decía que le costaría mucho siquiera que Alphonse volviera a mirarlo.

Era una lástima. De verdad le gustaba el color de sus ojos.

—&—

—Mañana doy la conferencia de la Academia.

A la hora de la cena, el aviso de su padre cazador de sombras tomó a Rafael por sorpresa. Casi había olvidado que eran las fechas en que se daba dicho evento.

—Alexander, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció su padre brujo.

—No hace falta. Recuerda que le prometiste unas clases a Max.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, hijo, casi me olvido de eso.

—No hay cuidado, papá.

—Padre, ¿puedo ir? —Rafael se encontró con tres pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué? Me estoy aburriendo y olvidé traer el libro que me prestó tío Simon.

—Rafael, yo podría…

—No te molestes, papá —Rafael no quería que su padre brujo malgastara energía mágica en una tontería como traerle el libro que había dejado en Nueva York—. ¿Entonces, padre?

—No veo por qué no. Mientras doy la conferencia, puedes pasearte por ahí. Quizá hasta quieras venir en otoño.

—¡Olvídalo! Tío Simon dice que puede ser una pesadilla.

—¿Le crees todo a Simon?

—Solo lo que le conviene —intervino Max, con una sonrisa pícara.

—_¡Chismoso!_ —soltó Rafael en español.

Las risas pronto inundaron el lugar.

—&—

El comedor de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras estaba en una de las estancias más grandes, por lo que las horas de las comidas no se veían afectadas por falta de espacio.

Alphonse se decía eso cuando notaba a los demás distribuirse entre las mesas, lejos de él.

Estar solo no le era desconocido. Pese a la camaradería con algunos chicos de su clase, que parecían adjudicarle cualidades que en realidad no tenía, ellos tenían sus propios asuntos qué atender en su tiempo libre, como las discusiones por las tareas y las prácticas, o los últimos chismorreos de corredor. Cierto era que en la mesa que elegía (siempre la misma, siempre la más alejada del barullo principal), no se hallaba solo, pero los otros, en esa ocasión chicos de primer año, no parecían muy contentos de tenerlo cerca, a juzgar por cómo se colocaron en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y se enfrascaron en un curioso debate sobre demonios Mantid.

Estar solo, se dijo, no era tan malo como la soledad en sí.

Alphonse observó de nuevo la cena, que realmente no era una maravilla, pero que tenía mejor sabor que lo que solía cenar en París. Al principio se preguntó la razón, porque de verdad, en su Instituto los alimentos eran mejor cocinados. La respuesta que encontró fue que, con el ruido a su alrededor, podía fingir que no comía solo y eso lo hacía engullir todo con más ganas.

Pero era ridículo y lo sabía. Pocos querían comer con él, pero guardaba esas ocasiones en la memoria como joyas valiosas, porque por un fugaz momento, sentía que el vacío de la soledad se iba. Lo malo era que, al acabar el momento y volver a la rutina, era terrible darse cuenta de que no volvería a vivir algo así en una temporada y que quizá, sería así siempre.

¿Por qué había aceptado ir a la Academia, entonces? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. A estas alturas, casi terminando su instrucción obligatoria, estaba de más la cuestión, pero no podía evitar que le rondara por la cabeza. Debían creerlo poco menos que un inútil, pues no respondía cuando le hablaban a menos que fuera necesario y perdía cosas continuamente.

Ojalá las perdiera él mismo, se dijo amargamente. Ahora estaba metido en un lío porque no hallaba la estela, pero para deducir lo que pudo haber pasado con ella, no necesitaba echar mano de su intelecto (uno que sus compañeros menos hostiles habían alabado alguna vez). Por eso se había escabullido a Alacante tres días seguidos, a muy temprana hora y sin importarle la larga caminata: necesitaba conseguir otra estela para curarse la mano derecha, por más que pudiera usar la izquierda si la situación se llegaba a agravar.

Se acordó de nuevo del muchacho de la ciudad. Rafael, se llamaba. Lo halló admirando espadas (una mala costumbre suya cada vez que veía esas armas) y lo había abordado como si nada, lo que se explicó con el hecho de que casi no pisara la Ciudad de Cristal. Debía estar de visita, pues de asistir a la Academia, lo habría identificado… y él lo habría reconocido como el mismo mudo sin gracia que solo sabía sacar sobresaliente en los trabajos escritos y aguantarle malamente el paso al instructor Mayhew.

Alphonse no supo cómo comportarse correctamente con aquel chico. Las charlas fáciles, esas que surgían de forma espontánea con el fin de pasar el rato, no eran lo suyo. Por lo general, la gente solía hablarle para pedirle algo, ordenarle algo… u otras cosas que no venían al caso. El que alguien quisiera _simplemente_ hablar con él era un concepto que le resultaba muy extraño.

Un movimiento ligeramente más brusco de lo normal, al frente, lo hizo enfocar la vista. Se contuvo de esconder la mano herida cuando notó a _cierta_ chica recorrer el comedor con la mirada, sobre las puntas de los pies, antes de fijarse en él. Se creyó acorralado, pero llamaron a la joven y en cuanto ella se giró para contestar, Alphonse aprovechó para levantarse con su bandeja y escabullirse a donde podía depositarla, antes de irse.

Conforme se alejaba del comedor, fue adentrándose en el silencio del resto de la Academia. Era un poco tranquilizador, pero al mismo tiempo, acentuaba el hecho de no tener compañía. Por supuesto, la idea era salir sin ser visto, pero el vacío en su interior creció al percatarse que, en realidad, nadie iba a preocuparse por dónde estaba o porque no se acabó ni la mitad de la cena.

—Mañana será otro día —musitó, apenas dejando escapar la voz.

Estaba pensando en la conferencia anual del Emisario. Alphonse no había faltado a la anterior y sentía que podía entenderse con aquel serio y amable cazador de sombras, aunque jamás habían cruzado palabra. Había algo en su modo de hablar y de moverse que le transmitía serenidad y una fuerte confianza en lo que hacía. Le gustaría ser un poco así, pero ni siquiera se había atrevido a abordarlo después de la conferencia, seguro de que lo creería un _nerd_ un tanto obsesivo, si llegaba a fijarse en su libreta de notas.

Suspirando, Alphonse tomó rumbo a su dormitorio, deseando de verdad que pronto pasara algo, lo que fuera, que le ayudara a ser algo bueno por los demás, cualquier cosa.

Era preferible eso a que lo abandonaran a su suerte, como casi siempre.


	3. Ah!, wherefore with infection (-)

**III. Ah!, wherefore with infection should he live.**

—No creí que fuera como decía tío Simon.

A Rafael no le entraba en la cabeza que las instalaciones de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras tuvieran un aspecto tan descuidado, no a esas alturas. Lo entendía cuando tío Simon pasó por ella, pues la habían reabierto a toda carrera tras la Guerra Oscura tras más de una década de abandono, pero ya habían pasado años de eso. Solo debía acordarse de que allí encontraron a su hermano cuando era un bebé.

—Les interesa más lo que enseñan que dónde lo hacen —observó su padre cazador de sombras, encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque sí deberían haber enderezado esa torre.

—Ah, ¿no la hicieron así?

Alexander Lightwood negó con la cabeza, justo cuando salía a recibirlo la decana Beausejours, lo cual aprovechó Rafael para dar un último vistazo a su alrededor. Definitivamente no quería ir a la Academia, en vista de que los amplios terrenos contrastaban de forma lúgubre con los edificios. Además, ¿para qué, si ya contaba con su padre y tío Jace, algo por lo que muchos matarían?

—¿Escucharás, Rafael?

El chico dio un respingo ante la pregunta de su padre.

—Lo siento, me distraje. Sí, escucharé una parte, al menos. Luego daré una vuelta, si a ti y a la decana no les importa. Nos veríamos aquí en la entrada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro.

—Sé bienvenido, Rafael Lightwood —dijo la mujer, con una fugaz sonrisa.

El muchacho evitó por todos los medios hacer una mueca. Era raro el cazador de sombras que no evitara pronunciar el «Bane» de su nombre completo.

Para casi todos, el que contaba era el apellido _nefilim_ y nada más.

—&—

Tras media hora de la conferencia de su padre, Rafael abandonó el salón.

Lo hizo con discreción, sin querer interrumpir ni dar la impresión de que el tema no le interesaba. En realidad, vivía cada día con la política de los subterráneos, así que se aburría con cosas que para él eran básicas. Un par de veces, de pasada, pensó que quizá podría llegar a Emisario, aunque no estaba seguro aún. Era demasiado inquieto y prefería resolver las cosas actuando, algo por lo cual su padre brujo lo felicitaba, asegurando que a veces, mucho en el mundo no se haría si te parabas a pensar demasiado en los detalles.

Algo lo llevó a la escalinata de entrada, donde se sentó justo a la mitad de la misma. Contempló el paisaje, vacío y silencioso, para luego mirar a sus pies, preguntándose dónde exactamente tío Simon y sus amigos de la Academia habían hallado a Max.

A veces, pensaba que su hermano había sido más afortunado que él. Sí, lo abandonaron, pero era demasiado pequeño para recordar otra cosa que no fueran los rostros sonrientes de quienes se volvieron su familia. Max había tenido la suerte de estar rodeado de amor prácticamente desde siempre; según él, eso le ayudaba a soportar las pocas miradas desaprobatorias que le dirigían en Alacante cuando le daba por salir a las calles. Max no se avergonzaba de su marca de brujo, aunque comprendía que en ocasiones debía usar un _glamour_ que, por cierto, lo hacía lucir muy parecido a su padre cazador de sombras.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, pues sabía a dónde se dirigían, Rafael de pronto oyó ruido a sus espaldas. Al girarse, se topó con un numeroso grupo de jóvenes, casi todos de su edad, que bajaban la escalinata mientras reían por algo. Frunciendo el ceño, Rafael consultó su reloj de pulsera porque, si no estaba mal, la conferencia de su padre seguía en curso.

—Oye, ¿te importa?

Un muchacho alto y fornido lo miraba desde tres escalones arriba. Haciendo una mueca, Rafael sucumbió a la tentación y se tendió en el escalón a su espalda, abriendo los brazos y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo al revés.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo estás? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El otro frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un bufido antes de repetir.

—¿Te importa?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estás estorbando el paso.

Rafael miró a ambos lados y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Hay suficiente espacio a ambos lados para que pasen tú, tus amigos y tu ego.

Se oyeron risas ahogadas, pero claro, al chico fornido no le hizo gracia la broma.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, de todas formas? Tú no estudias aquí. Te reconocería.

—Me cuesta trabajo creer eso, pero supongamos que es cierto. La cosa es tan simple como que estoy de visita.

—¿Por qué? ¿Van a meterte a patadas el próximo año? Tal vez piensen que así vas a aprender respeto por tus superiores.

¿Ese tipo hablaba en serio? Rafael agradeció mentalmente, quizá por milésima vez, el no ir a la Academia.

—No necesito venir, entreno bastante bien en mi ciudad —eso técnicamente era verdad, así que Rafael se encogió de hombros y se enderezó, aunque sus brazos seguían abiertos a ambos lados—. Han oído del Instituto de Nueva York, ¿no?

Casi al mismo tiempo, varios de los ahí reunidos jadearon de asombro.

—¿Ahora vas a decirnos que conoces a los Herondale?

—Pues claro. Son los directores, ¿no? A veces los veo.

Eso era un eufemismo enorme, pero con ese tipo y sus seguidores no valía la pena presumir a tío Jace y a tía Clary, o no tardarían en atar cabos y descubrir que su padre era el hombre cuya conferencia habían abandonado.

—Oye, ¿nos contarías más de ellos?

—¿Por qué? El Emisario sabrá más que yo. Es el _parabatai_ de Jace Herondale.

El fornido y su séquito intercambiaron miradas, varios haciendo diversos gestos de desacuerdo con semejante idea, pero fue el fornido quien dio voz a casi todos ellos.

—Ese solo sabe hacer discursos inútiles. Dudamos mucho que haya hecho siquiera la mitad de las cosas que se dicen de él. Nunca habla de eso, aunque se le pregunte.

—¿No se te ocurrió, estúpido insensible, que eso se llama «modestia» y que nunca le ha interesado la fama?

—¿Qué me dijiste?

—Ah… Buenos días, _Rafe_.

El saludo, hecho desde su derecha en voz serena y contenida, tomó a Rafael por sorpresa. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con una figura vestida de negro que usaba una chaqueta verde, cuya capucha llevaba puesta.

—¿A ti quién te llamó, Montclaire?

El fornido miraba al de chaqueta verde con cara de pocos amigos, pero a Rafael no pudo importarle menos. Estaba seguro de quién era y se alegraba de volver a verlo, aunque las circunstancias no parecían muy favorecedoras.

—Nadie —admitió el de chaqueta verde, dando un paso atrás.

—¡Hola, Alphonse! —Rafael se puso de pie de un salto, acercándose al muchacho cuya cara apenas era visible dentro de la capucha—. ¿Estabas en la conferencia?

—Eh… Sí, acaba de terminar. Tú… ¿Esperas al Emisario?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Es que… la decana lo llamó y…

—Entonces irá para largo. ¿Me enseñas este sitio mientras se desocupa? Me han hablado de él, pero nunca había venido. Espera, no tienes otra clase, ¿verdad?

Al tiempo que la capucha verde se movía de un lado a otro, a modo de negación, Rafael notó de reojo que el fornido y los suyos le dedicaban miradas de confusión. Seguramente se preguntaban quién era él para tener algún asunto con el Emisario.

—Andando, pues. Si nos disculpan…

—Montclaire, ¿quién te dio permiso de meter a un extraño a la Academia?

Rafael, viendo que su acompañante hacía ademán de detenerse, lo tomó de un brazo y siguió su camino, acabando de subir la escalinata y atravesando las puertas.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —quiso saber.

—Ah… La armería está… Ve por la derecha y en el tercer pasillo…

—¿No vienes?

—Lo siento, es que… No quiero molestar…

—¡Tonterías! Si voy yo solo, me perderé. Mi padre va a tardar y ya le había dicho…

—¿Tu padre? ¿Eres…? Eres Rafael Lightwood–Bane, ¿verdad?

Eso detuvo en seco los pasos de ambos, aunque cada uno tenía razones distintas.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Rafael.

—Yo… te vi llegar con el Emisario y… y recordé tu nombre, así que pensé… Siento si…

—Vaya, eres el primero que se da cuenta tan rápido —aseguró Rafael, sinceramente impresionado, antes de sonreír—. Y por lo que oí, tu apellido es Montclaire, ¿verdad?

—Eh… sí.

A Rafael le pareció muy raro que Alphonse mirara discretamente en todas direcciones mientras confirmaba su apellido; el cual, por cierto, sentía que había oído en alguna parte.

—Alphonse Montclaire… Suena bien. Muy francés. ¿Eres francés? ¿De qué parte de Francia eres?

—Ah… sí, soy francés y… soy de París.

—¡París! ¿Es cierto que hay _croissant_ en todos los cafés? ¿Que sirven vino aunque seas menor de edad? ¿Y que se ve la torre Eiffel desde cualquier punto de la ciudad?

Rafael sonreía, pero perdió el gesto al notar la desazón de Alphonse. ¿Acaso dijo algo inapropiado? Detestaría haberlo hecho, pues por alguna razón, el esquivo chico le caía bien.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —decidió preguntar, sin saber qué podría haber hecho mal.

—Yo… No, nada. París… tiene algo especial, aunque… No sé qué tan bien esté que lo diga yo. Lo de los _croissants_ y lo de la torre Eiffel es cierto, pero… lo del vino no.

—¡Vaya, algún día quiero ir! Voy a convencer a papá de llevarme si vuelve a hacer uno de sus viajes de moda. ¿Vives en París? —Alphonse asintió lentamente—. ¿En dónde? Si convenzo a papá, quisiera visitarte.

La cabeza de Alphonse se agitó de un lado a otro, casi tirando su capucha.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No tienes qué… —Alphonse se interrumpió, llevándose una mano a la orilla de la capucha para cubrirse más la cara al tiempo que, por el otro extremo de aquel pasillo, venía caminando un pequeño grupo que pasó de largo sin dirigirles ni una mirada. En cuando el grupo se perdió de vista, Alphonse señaló unas puertas dobles e indicó—. Allí es la armería.

—¿Podemos entrar?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, movió la cabeza a ambos lados, como fijándose si habría alguien, antes de abrir las puertas y hacerse a un lado.

—Pasa —indicó.

Rafael obedeció, pero a cada segundo Alphonse le intrigaba más. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan educado y a la vez, con aspecto de estar asustado de todo a su alrededor. ¿Así sería siempre? En caso afirmativo, no imaginaba cómo se las arreglaba en las clases.

La armería, como bien supuso, era enorme y bien surtida, aunque varias armas eran sin filo o muy viejas, sin duda para que practicaran con ellas los mundanos principiantes. Rafael se entretuvo un rato en mirar una de las paredes, donde se exhibían varios tipos de espadas y dagas, cuando en un momento dado miró a su alrededor, extrañado.

Encontró a Alphonse de pie junto a la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, aunque un par de veces la ladeó como si escuchara algo del exterior.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber—. Oye, si no debemos estar aquí, podemos irnos.

—No es eso.

—Entonces ven y dime sinceramente, ¿podría usar una de estas? Siempre he querido una espada propia y mi padre prometió regalarme una en mi cumpleaños, pero tenía que estar bien seguro de cuál estilo quería. Seguro va a mandarle grabar algo y no quiere tener que devolverla si no estoy cómodo con ella. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? En los entrenamientos no encuentro la espada correcta. Mi cumpleaños es en julio, tengo que decidir ahora o padre me hará esperar otro año.

Hasta que terminó su explicación, Rafael no cayó en la cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar y que, además, estaba confiándole todo aquello a un extraño. A últimas fechas, en casa había veces en que sentía que debía contener la lengua, para así no interrumpir alguna reunión de su padre cazador de sombras, o un encargo de su padre brujo, o una de las recientes lecciones de magia de su hermano. ¿Sería eso? ¿Se sentía tan silenciado por las circunstancias que había parloteado a lo tonto con el primero que no protestó al oírlo?

Porque era verdad: Alphonse Montclaire no había protestado. Había escuchado su explicación en silencio, observándolo tranquilamente, aunque esto último solo podía adivinarse debido a la capucha verde, tercamente cubriéndole la cabeza y casi toda la cara. Tal vez no distinguiera sus facciones, pero Rafael se fijó discretamente en su lenguaje corporal, que aparte de delatar una retracción más allá de su comprensión, no mostraba hostilidad hacia él.

—¿Qué espada usas cuando entrenas? —inquirió Alphonse finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a… Si siempre usas el mismo tipo de espada, aunque sean diferentes piezas, tal vez ese sea el problema. Debes intentar con todas las que puedas, aunque a primera vista no te gusten, para ver si… —de estar centrado en el tema, sereno y firme, Alphonse pasó a quedarse muy quieto, antes de darle la espalda a Rafael mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, aplastando el borde de la capucha contra su frente—. Lo siento —musitó, siendo apenas audible—, no soy muy agradable cuando me pongo así.

—¿De qué hablas? —espetó Rafael, consciente de estar vagamente molesto, aunque no entendía bien por qué.

Alphonse se limitó a menear la cabeza, por lo visto incapaz de contestar. En circunstancias normales, Rafael habría dejado el tema y hubiera dicho cualquier tontería para relajar el ambiente. Sin embargo, aquello no era normal para él y Alphonse le agradaba, le intrigaba y le preocupaba a partes iguales.

—Siempre uso una así —Rafael señaló una espada casi del largo de su pierna.

—Esa no está bien —aseguró Alphonse enseguida, con el tono más seguro que Rafael le había oído hasta el momento, antes de volver a acercarse a la pared—. A la hora de elegir espada, importa el tamaño respecto a tu cuerpo. Seguramente la sientes algo pesada, ¿verdad? Y que no te equilibras bien.

—Yo… Sí, justo eso. Mi tío me dijo que la cambiara, pero nunca me explicó por qué.

—Tal vez quería que lo notaras por tu cuenta.

—Conociéndolo, me lo creo. ¿Tú cuál sueles usar?

—Cualquiera que nadie quiera.

La respuesta y un paso atrás dado por Alphonse desconcertaron a Rafael.

¿Lo había dicho en serio?

—Ahora no hay nadie —decidió señalar, teniendo una idea—, ¿cuál me recomiendas? ¿Y cuál usarías tú?

Tras titubear un instante, Alphonse finalmente se quitó la capucha, alzó la cabeza y revisó las espadas con expresión de concentración, hasta que tomó un arma que a Rafael le recordó a un estilete, aunque el ancho de la hoja y la guarda eran más como los de una espada normal. Toda completa, el arma debía medir más o menos lo mismo que su brazo.

—Puedes intentar con esta —Alphonse tendió la espada con cuidado—. La llaman «medio estoque». Los mundanos crearon el estoque y nosotros, esta versión más corta.

—Ah, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos, que no lo habían mirado en todo aquel rato, se quedaron de pronto fijos en una espada evidentemente más larga que la recién entregada, pero muy parecida en la forma (¿un estoque mundano, tal vez?), la cual sujetó tras un corto titubeo, para luego moverla de un lado a otro, sopesándola.

Si le quedaba a Rafael alguna duda sobre los conocimientos de Alphonse, quedaron despejadas. Sentía bien en la mano esa espada, como si encajara con él perfectamente, haciéndole sentir que podría ganarle incluso a tío Jace en un entrenamiento, si se esmeraba. ¿Por qué a él no se le había ocurrido revisar más a conciencia la información al respecto? Ahora se sentía idiota por ignorar las recomendaciones de su padre Alexander sobre cambiar de espada.

Decidió observar a Alphonse por un momento. Le daba la espalda, pero eso no le impedía notar la inspección que hacía al arma en sus manos, pasándola de una a otra, antes de levantarla y lanzar un par de mandobles a un objetivo invisible. Se veía más seguro que antes, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y no tuviera dudas al respecto. Al colocarse de perfil, Rafael pudo verle uno de los ojos, que brillaba como una moneda de oro al sol, enfocado en que la espada hiciera lo que su dueño quería.

Más tarde, Rafael sabría describir la sensación que lo inundó como «fascinación», pero en ese momento no supo hallar la palabra correcta. Solo sabía que, a excepción de su tío adoptivo, no había visto jamás a alguien que manejara la espada de esa manera y estaba deseoso de saber qué habilidades tendría Alphonse.

—Oye, ¿podríamos practicar un poco con ellas? —propuso, esperando no meter la pata—. La mía se siente bien, pero quiero estar seguro.

Para su alegría, Alphonse asintió con la cabeza, girándose para quedar frente a frente. Pasó la espada de una mano a otra, como si dudara, pero al apretar un poco el mango con la mano derecha hizo una mueca, así que se la quedó en la izquierda.

—Cuando quieras —dijo, alzando la vista.

Rafael arqueó una ceja. Aquello sería casi como entrenar con tío Jace, que era zurdo, pero eso no le preocupó tanto como la mueca recién hecha de Alphonse y que los ojos de este no estaban fijos directamente en los suyos, sino en un punto ubicado aproximadamente por encima de su hombro derecho.

Sin embargo, asintió y alzó la espada, para enseguida lanzar el primer golpe.

Desde el primer momento, aquella espada hizo exactamente lo que él quería, cosa que Rafael no dejó de celebrar mentalmente. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, no sentía el brazo pesado ni la mano torpe, así que sus golpes fueron como los tenía previstos. Le decepcionó un poco que Alphonse pudiera bloquearlos casi todos, pero por alguna razón no le importó.

Más allá de estar perdiendo, lo que más sorprendía a Rafael era el practicar con alguien en silencio sin sentirse incómodo. Tan acostumbrado estaba a los entrenamientos en Nueva York, llenos de comentarios, órdenes y bromas, que era una novedad el solo escuchar el choque de las espadas y no sentir la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo. Tras analizarlo por un rato, esquivando un golpe que iba directo a su costado izquierdo, Rafael creyó entender a qué se debía: estaba tan concentrado en seguir los movimientos de Alphonse para poder contrarrestarlos, que no le ponía atención a nada más.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La repentina pregunta, que a cualquier otro habría desconcertado, para Rafael fue solo un ruido al que había que prestar algo de atención. Por lo tanto, lanzó entonces el que sería su último golpe, al antebrazo derecho de Alphonse.

Con lo que no contó fue con que Alphonse previera eso, como llevaba haciendo en todo el combate, por lo cual intentó interponer la espada, pero algo falló en el cálculo de su movimiento, porque emitió un siseo y bajó el brazo a toda velocidad.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza, intentando asentir, pero el ver que dejaba caer la espada con descuido no le gustó nada a Rafael.

—Montclaire, hice una pregunta.

Rafael fulminó con la mirada al hombre alto y ancho de hombros que los veía desde la puerta. Su expresión mostraba descontento y no parecía que fuera a acercarse.

—Bu… Buenas tardes —saludó Alphonse, respirando hondo mientras se inclinaba a recoger su arma con la mano derecha, lo cual le causó otra mueca antes de enderezarse lentamente y mirar a quien le hablaba—. Le mostraba la armería a Rafael Lightwood–Bane, señor Mayhew.

—Más bien parecía que lo dejabas darte una paliza —apuntó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño al fijarse en Rafael—. Tú no estudias aquí, ¿verdad?

Lo que vino a la mente de Rafael fue un «¡ni muerto!», pero solo negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías pensártelo, así le darías guerra a chicos como este —Mayhew señaló a Alphonse con un ademán, antes de resoplar—. Montclaire, ¿olvidaste la estela de nuevo?

Tras un leve titubeo, Alphonse asintió, pero Rafael no pasó por alto que ni siquiera había hecho el intento por buscar la estela en sus bolsillos.

—Ve a la enfermería entonces, pero primero devuelvan esas espadas a su lugar. Y en serio, chico —se dirigió a Rafael, viéndolo atentamente—, deberías considerar venir el siguiente año. Podríamos ayudarte.

A Rafael no podía importarle menos lo que ese tipo pensara, pero por educación le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza, en señal de que lo pensaría. Después de eso, Mayhew se retiró.

—¿Quién era él? —quiso saber.

—El entrenador de la Academia.

—Pues necesita anteojos. ¿Acaso no vio que tú me estabas dando una paliza a mí? Apuesto a que en los entrenamientos ni siquiera te mira.

—En realidad, casi siempre me toca entrenar con él.

—¡Estás bromeando!

Obviamente Alphonse hablaba en serio, pensó Rafael. Olvidó eso cuando lo vio intentando quitarse la chaqueta, por lo que se acercó con la mano extendida.

Como el primer día, en cuanto Alphonse lo notó, dio un paso atrás y agachó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No deberías hacerle caso al tipo e ir a la enfermería?

Rafael vio que Alphonse parecía retraerse más en sí mismo en cuanto lo oyó, justo cuando por fin conseguía quitarse la chaqueta. El chico observó su antebrazo izquierdo con atención, donde se veía un corte del cual la sangre no dejaba de fluir, antes de tantear con la mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos, hasta sacar un gastado pañuelo. Con ese trozo de tela hizo presión en la herida por un rato, apretando los labios, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

—No, estaré bien —dijo Alphonse, finalmente respondiendo a sus preguntas.

—Ah, ¿vas a ir por tu estela?

Era la conclusión más lógica. Por lo poco que Rafael había visto, Alphonse rehuía a las personas, así que andaría siempre por su cuenta, aunque eso incluyera curarse solo las heridas.

Lo vio suspirar de nuevo, antes de alzar el pañuelo, ya casi todo rojo y empapado. El corte no parecía profundo, pero no tardó en sangrar otra vez. Frunciendo el ceño, Alphonse volvió a colocar el pañuelo, aunque al presionar con la mano derecha, hizo otra mueca de dolor.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —espetó Rafael, sacando su propia estela y ofreciéndosela—. Anda, puedes usar esta.

Alphonse se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loco.

No, se corrigió Rafael. Lo estaba mirando como si tuviera algo extraordinario al alcance de la mano y temiera tocarlo.

—Puedo hacer la _iratze_ yo, si quieres —ofreció.

Alphonse se mordió el labio inferior, claramente tenso, antes de asentir con la cabeza muy despacio. Parecía preguntarse si hacía lo correcto aceptando aquel favor, como si…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rafael se libró de aquella repentina idea. ¿Quién podría temerle a alguien que sujetara una estela? Bueno, quizá a él todavía no se le daban ciertas runas, pero era por falta de práctica, no por poca dedicación.

Dejando de darle vueltas al asunto, Rafael apoyó con cuidado la estela en la cara interna de la muñeca izquierda, ofrecida por un Alphonse que lo observaba casi sin parpadear.

Por un breve instante, justo cuando terminó y retiró la estela, Rafael creyó ver brillar las líneas de la _iratze_, pero se dijo que debió ser su imaginación. Ya le preguntaría a su tía Clary, las runas eran lo suyo, después de todo.

—Gracias.

La palabra sonó ahogada. Rafael miró a Alphonse a la cara, preocupado de que su runa hubiera fallado. Se sorprendió al notar al otro menos pálido e inconfundiblemente aliviado.

—De nada. ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo demás y…?

—Ya es tarde.

Alphonse señalaba un reloj en un punto en una pared, cerca de las puertas.

—¡_Diablos_! Gracias de todas formas, Alphonse. ¿Tienes más clases hoy?

—¿Hoy? —el chico frunció el ceño, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, lo cual le recordó a Rafael a uno de sus primos pequeños le daba por pensar con «seriedad»—. No, ya no.

—¿Y puedes salir unas horas?

—¿Salir?

—Sí, salir, dejar la Academia. Ven conmigo.

Rafael empezó a caminar, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que Alphonse no lo seguía. Haciendo una mueca de impaciencia, fue hacia él estirando una mano, pero volvió a ver a Alphonse alejándose de su alcance al notarlo.

—Quiero presentarte a mi padre, ¿vienes?

—No te molestes, yo…

—¡No es molestia! Quieres hacerle preguntas sobre la conferencia, ¿no? Pues bien, si te presento, no se negará a contestarte. Le gusta hablar de lo que hace, pero es algo tímido. Papá jura que mi padre era peor cuando se conocieron, pero no puedo imaginarlo.

A buen paso, salieron de la armería y deshicieron el camino hasta la puerta principal, la cual atravesaron sin tardar en toparse con Alexander Lightwood y la decana Beausejours.

—¡Eh, padre! —llamó Rafael despreocupadamente—. Quiero presentarte a… ¿Alphonse?

Hasta que lo llamó, Rafael se dio cuenta de que no lo seguía. El joven Montclaire se había quedado junto a la puerta, poniéndose de nuevo la chaqueta y la capucha, con la cara vuelta hacia un lado. Era como si estuviera preparándose para volver a entrar al edificio.

—¿A quién? —se interesó de inmediato el Emisario.

La decana Beausejours, echando un vistazo a donde Rafael tenía puestos los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No te molestes, Alec —recomendó—. Ese chico apenas habla.

—¿Quién es?

—Ven, padre. Estaba en la conferencia y tiene algunas dudas…

—Está bien. Si nos disculpas, Amy…

Dejaron a la decana donde estaba y entonces Rafael soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—¿Qué pasa, Rafael?

—No me gusta este lugar, padre. Parece que nadie entiende a Alphonse aquí, o no quieren que esté, pero sienten que deben soportarlo. ¿Quién va a querer hablar así?

—A veces hay que hablar para hacerse oír.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sea su culpa.

—Pareces demasiado seguro.

Rafael asintió, dándole la razón, pero no se explicó. No podía hallar las palabras para algo que no entendía aún.

—Alphonse —llamó, en cuanto llegaron ante el chico, quien dio un respingo—. Él es mi padre, Alexander Lightwood. Casi todos lo llaman Alec. Padre, él es Alphonse Montclaire. Me enseñó la armería de la Academia ¡y sabe un montón de cosas sobre espadas! ¡Ya sé cuál pedir para mi cumpleaños!

—Bu… buenas tardes, señor Emisario —Alphonse hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

—Mucho gusto, Alphonse. No es necesaria tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme Alec. Te agradezco que ayudaras a mi hijo con lo de su espada.

—Yo… No creo haber hecho gran cosa, señor…

—Padre, ¿podemos invitar a Alphonse a comer? Dice que ya no tiene clases hoy.

—¡Ah, entonces acabaste tu segundo año! ¿Es correcto, Alphonse?

El aludido asintió, mientras que Rafael arqueaba una ceja, sin comprender.

—Al cabo de dos años en la Academia, si eres sobresaliente, tienes los últimos días libres y puedes graduarte para pasar a lo que siga: en el caso de mundanos, la Ascensión; en el caso de los cazadores de sombras, volver a casa o ir al Escolamántico. ¿Cuál es tu opción, Alphonse?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, con la vista gacha. A Rafael no le parecía lógica la respuesta, no después de notar lo inteligente que podía ser Alphonse.

—¿El Escolamántico no te eligió?

—No, señor. No soy lo que buscan.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Pero si eres increíble con una espada en la mano! Y esa memoria… Yo querría poder acordarme de todo eso sobre espadas, te lo digo en serio.

—El Escolamántico solo elige cazadores de élite.

—Ah, ¿entonces te va mal en otras cosas? ¿Cómo en Idiomas Demoníacos o en Historia Nefilim? A mí se me da fatal la Historia, siempre ando confundiendo fechas.

—Eh… Aprobé todo, de hecho. Tal vez… Tal vez eso no basta.

Rafael estuvo a punto de replicar, pero notó un leve gesto de su padre para que se quedara callado, aunque seguía mirando a Alphonse con atención.

—Alphonse, ¿dónde se dieron las primeras conversaciones para establecer los Acuerdos?

—Eh… En Londres, señor. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Quiénes participaron?

—Fueron… El Cónsul Roderick Morgenstern, el director del Instituto de Londres Granville Fairchild, representantes de la Clave, una sirena, dos vampiros, un licántropo y un brujo. Ellos estuvieron en la primera reunión, la más formal. Hubo otra, que tardó un tiempo en decidirse por querer cambiar la sede, tendría que revisar… Y una última, considerada extraoficial porque solo había tres cazadores de sombras y de los subterráneos nada más se requirió la asistencia del brujo y uno de los vampiros.

Conforme Alphonse hablaba, Rafael volvió a sentirse impresionado, porque no cualquier nefilim era capaz de recitar aquel suceso sin mezclar algún sentimiento de incredulidad o desdén, como si pensaran que la culpa de los fracasos de aquellas reuniones, recayeran únicamente en los subterráneos involucrados.

—¿Sabes si alguno de esos subterráneos sigue vivo para atestiguar el evento?

—Sí —Alphonse arrugó la frente, al tiempo que alzaba un poco la cara, antes de decir con toda certeza—. El brujo.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno, tal vez la sirena siga viva, pero es difícil de asegurar si su sitio de recreo habitual era el Támesis y en Londres han pasado tantas cosas desde esas fechas, como los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial mundana. Del resto, hay registros históricos de sus muertes.

—¿Cómo sabes que la sirena andaba por el Támesis? ¿Y que los demás murieron?

Ante eso, Alphonse se puso un poco nervioso, mirando en todas direcciones y dudando de hablar al vislumbrar que la decana Beausejours seguía cerca de ellos, sin duda esperando al Emisario para algún asunto oficial.

—¿Sucede algo? —quiso saber el Emisario.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención entretenerlo —Alphonse señaló a la decana.

—No te preocupes. Si quieres, podemos continuar esta conversación en la comida. Tienes permiso de salida en estos días, ¿verdad?

—Yo… No es mi intención molestar, señor, no tiene qué…

Rafael vio a su padre fruncir el ceño, como cuando algo no le gustaba, antes de decirle.

—Puedes llevarlo a casa para comer, Rafael. Tengo que hablar con Amy otro rato, aprovecharé para avisarle.

Rafael asintió, notando de reojo que Alphonse estaba pasmado, como si acabara de ocurrir algún tipo de fenómeno natural poco frecuente.

No era posible reaccionar así solo por ser invitado a comer por el Emisario, ¿verdad?

—Anda, vamos, Alphonse. Si nos apuramos, podríamos conseguir que papá nos conjure el postre que queramos.

—¿Conjurar?

Rafael sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

Ya vería Alphonse lo que era una comida con todos los Lightwood–Bane a la mesa.

—&—

El camino a casa era largo desde la Academia, ubicada en las afueras de Alacante, pero ninguno de los dos muchachos se quejó, ya que se la pasaron conversando.

En realidad, era Rafael quien más hablaba, contando anécdotas de su muy peculiar familia. Alphonse apenas pronunciaba palabra, pero escuchaba con atención, dando a entender que le daba la debida importancia a lo que Rafael decía. Alphonse solo se animaba a hablar cuando le preguntaba algo específico e incluso así, dudaba mucho al contestar, dando la impresión de que, por algún motivo, temía ser callado en cualquier momento.

—¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Por qué me llamaste «Rafe»?

Alphonse frunció el ceño, agachando la cabeza mientras llegaban, finalmente, a la calle de la casa del Emisario.

—No me molestó —aseguró Rafael, intentando animar al otro—. Por eso quiero saber.

—No… No querías decir quién eras, ¿verdad? Solo se me ocurrió, iba a saludar e irme.

—Seguro nadie ha relacionado el «Rafe» con mi nombre. ¡Qué tontos! Menos mal que no voy a la Academia.

—¿No te invitaron?

—¡Claro que me invitaron! Pero dije que no. Es lo máximo vivir en Brooklyn. Además, entreno en el Instituto de Nueva York con mucha gente genial: mi padre, tío Jace, tío Simon… a veces se nos unen tía Izzy y tía Clary… ¿Puedo pedir más? Si en la Academia lo supieran, se morirían de envidia.

Alphonse asintió, fijando la vista al frente, con una expresión soñadora en el rostro, una que decía que, si él pudiera entrenar con los mencionados héroes de guerra, se le estaría concediendo un deseo que haría lo posible por no arruinar.

Por alguna razón, Rafael sintió un nudo en garganta al verlo.

—Supongo que en París entrenas en el Instituto, ¿no, Alphonse?

El nombrado asintió, ya sin ánimo. De hecho, a Rafael le dio un escalofrío la rapidez con la que su acompañante pasó de estar soñando despierto, a poner una expresión casi apática.

—Vivo allí, de hecho —confesó Alphonse en voz baja, casi como si no quisiera.

—He oído que ese Instituto es muy bonito, ¿tiene sala de música?

—Eh… Sí, que yo recuerde.

—¡Estupendo! Cuando estoy libre, hago algo de música. No es la gran cosa, pero me gusta. ¿Tú sabes tocar algún instrumento?

—No, lo siento.

—¡Ah, no importa! Entonces, ¿qué haces cuando estás libre?

Alphonse permaneció callado tanto tiempo después de esa pregunta, que Rafael temió haberlo ofendido de alguna forma. Sin embargo, se dijo que la expresión del otro era más reflexiva que molesta, así que esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

—Leo —oyó pronunciar a Alphonse suavemente, tímido, sorprendiéndose al notar que se ruborizaba—. Novelas mundanas, sobre todo. Hay algunas muy buenas.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

Alphonse giró la cabeza, evidentemente, para no mostrar la cara.

—También salgo mucho —confesó, con el mismo tono de antes—, camino por la ciudad queriendo… esperando conocerla mejor. Es diferente según la hora o el lugar, nunca me aburre.

—Te encantaría Nueva York entonces. A veces hago eso mismo allá. Es espectacular pasar por un lugar que creías que conocías y ¡zas!, aparece algo que no habías notado.

Alphonse asintió con la cabeza, más relajado de lo que Rafael lo había visto desde que lo conoció, cosa que lo hizo observar atentamente su rostro, sintiendo que había algo diferente en él. Tardó un poco, pero descubrió lo que era y se quedó pasmado.

Alphonse estaba sonriendo y si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo.

Rafael tragó saliva y fue su turno de desviar la vista, sintiendo que podría hacer el ridículo si se le escapaba una lágrima. ¿Qué tenía Alphonse Montclaire que lo afectaba tanto?

Esperaba ansiosamente averiguar la respuesta.

—&—

De ser alguien más su acompañante, Rafael se habría reído de su expresión de asombro al ver quiénes lo recibían en casa.

—Rafael, ¿quién es ese encantador muchacho que te acompaña?

—Es un amigo nuevo, papá. Alphonse Montclaire. Está en la Academia.

—¿La Academia? ¿Ese vejestorio?

—Yo no voy allí ni muerto.

—Algo difícil en tu caso, Max, ya estuviste allí.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—En fin… Alphonse, él es mi otro padre, Magnus, y mi colorido hermano pequeño, Max.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso de mí?

—¿Acaso es mentira?

—Bu… Buenas tardes, señor Bane… Max…

—¡Vaya, un nefilim joven y con modales! No se ven todos los días. Puedes llamarme Magnus, galo.

—¿Galo? ¿De qué hablas, papá?

—¡Rafael no repasa Historia lo suficiente!

—¡Cállate Maxwell, o te haré puré de arándanos en el próximo entrenamiento!

—Viene de los pueblos galos, algunos de ellos asentados en Francia.

La explicación de Alphonse cortó en seco la desordenada conversación de los Lightwood–Bane, que enseguida miraron a su invitado fijamente. Alphonse, como intuyó Rafael, no tardó en apretar los labios y desviar la vista.

—Tu nuevo amigo es muy instruido, hijo —apuntó Magnus Bane, complacido—. Espero que aprendas eso de él, puede ser muy útil.

—No te preocupes, eso ya me lo echó en cara. Sin querer, claro. Es la primera vez que me recomendó una espada ¡y acertó por completo! ¡Ya sé cuál pedir para mi cumpleaños!

—Un conocimiento muy estimado entre los tuyos, me imagino, Alphonse Montclaire.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, haciendo ademán de meter las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero arrepintiéndose en el último minuto.

—Hace mucho que no voy a París —comentó el brujo mayor, ignorando las muecas de incredulidad de sus hijos—. No para un asunto oficial, al menos. ¿Quiénes son los líderes subterráneos ahora, muchacho?

Rafael casi se dio una palmada en la frente. Su padre brujo no veía bien que los cazadores de sombras ignoraran ciertos asuntos subterráneos. Si Alphonse no contestaba la pregunta como Magnus Bane esperaba, seguro le haría la comida insufrible.

—Eh… No los conozco…

En serio Rafael quiso golpearse contra algo. Alphonse ya empezaba mal.

—… No en persona, al menos. Memoricé sus nombres. La Gran Bruja es _madame_ Soleil Glace y casi no sale en público. _Monsieur_ Roux… Yves Roux, es jefe de la manada de licántropos, un médico y tiene un consultorio propio, por eso puede cerrar en luna llena sin levantar sospechas. Y también… Bueno, a _monsieur_ Sangbleu… Se llama Claude… _Monsieur_ Sangbleu es el líder de los vampiros y está casi todas las noches en el _Moulin Rouge_, allí no puedo entrar siendo menor de edad… Y había un contacto hada, pero desapareció desde hace tiempo, y con la Paz Fría en vigor, en el Instituto no se preocuparon por saber si los subterráneos buscaron un reemplazo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién es el director de tu Instituto, a todo esto?

—Ah… _Monsieur_ Beauvale. Jean–Luc Beauvale. Reemplazó a _madame_ Verlac, Eloide Verlac, hace ocho años, más o menos.

—No he conocido a muchos Beauvale ni a muchos Verlac —admitió Magnus, impasible—. Tampoco a muchos Montclaire, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Siempre ha sido tu familia de París?

—Eh… Yo nací allí, pero… Mi padre… Oí que mi padre era de Lyon.

El silencio cayó pesadamente entre ellos, lo cual Rafael lamentó profundamente. Mientras su padre brujo y su hermano intercambiaban miradas, Alphonse de alguna forma parecía querer esconderse en sí mismo. Rafael fue capaz de notar que evitó por todos los medios no llevar una mano a su capucha, seguramente queriendo ocultarse en el interior de la misma hasta que algo hiciera que se olvidaran lo que había dicho… y si era posible, de él.

En vista de las circunstancias, Rafael intentó algo de lo que mejor se le daba.

—Papá, ¿alcanzamos Al y yo a pedirte un postre?

—¿Para la comida? —gracias al Ángel, su padre pescó la idea al vuelo, por lo cual Rafael tomó nota mental de agradecérselo más tarde—. Sí, aún me falta esa parte. ¿Qué van a querer?

—¿Puedes conseguir de esa tartaleta de nuez y crema batida de hace dos días?

—Claro, pero la mitad del costo saldrá de tu mesada. Ya sabes, regla de tu padre.

—Sí, sí. ¿Tú qué quieres, Al?

Hasta que Alphonse le dedicó una mirada confundida, Rafael cayó en la cuenta de cómo lo estaba llamando. Se le había ocurrido sin más, con la vaga sensación de que algo en su propio nombre lo aterraba y lo mortificaba, así que quería darle a entender que con él estaría bien, porque no tendría que oírse llamar como de costumbre. Optó por lo más simple, dos letras que esperaba le hicieran llegar un mensaje sincero y duradero.

"Quiero ser tu amigo, Al. Acéptame y nunca te voy a fallar."

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras, jovencito —aseguró el Gran Brujo

—No quiero causar molestias, señor Bane, yo…

Rafael adivinó lo que su padre iba a decir justo a tiempo para pararlo con un ademán. Quizá Alphonse declinara el postre si oía algo como que siempre le ofrecían lo mismo a los «invitados distinguidos» o «invitados de honor».

—Yo… Una vez probé… —parecía costarle un enorme esfuerzo, pero Alphonse logró seguir, aunque en voz baja—. ¿_Crème brûlée_?

—¡Oh, sí, una delicia! ¿Recuerdas dónde la probaste?

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, sin mirar a nadie.

—Bueno, conozco un par de sitios donde es una maravilla y a nadie le importará si se pierde una. Vayan a pasar el rato, chicos, pero nada de desastres. Rafael, ¿qué estaba haciendo Alexander cuando lo dejaron?

—Lo abordó la decana Beausejours para no sé qué asunto.

—Entiendo. Comemos en una hora. Bienvenido otra vez, Alphonse.

El nombrado, tras dar un respingo, asintió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de que Rafael lo llamara.

—¡Al! ¡Vamos a enseñarte algo genial!

Sin esperar respuesta, Rafael tomo de un brazo a Alphonse, quien lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y en el primer segundo del contacto, intentó zafarse con cierta brusquedad.

Rafael sintió que se anotó un punto cuando Alphonse, después de eso, solo se dejó guiar. En parte se le seguía viendo cuidadoso y callado, pero eso podía arreglarse con el tiempo.

Esperaba que después de ver aquello, Alphonse quisiera seguir siendo su amigo.

—Max, Al también lee novelas mundanas —comentó animadamente.

—¿De verdad? —la azulada cara de Max se giró hacia Alphonse, quien lo vio un segundo directamente antes de mover ligeramente la cabeza, fijando los ojos un poco más arriba de un hombro de Max—. ¿Cuál fue la última que leíste?

—Eh… Fue _Vientos de Invierno_. Tal vez no sepas…

—¡La saga de Martin! ¡Claro que la conocemos! ¡Es espectacular! ¿Verdad, Rafael?

—Sí, es de los pocos libros mundanos que nos gustan a los dos. ¿Cuándo lo acabaste?

—Pues… el mes pasado, antes de los exámenes teóricos. Tenía que ponerme a estudiar.

—Entonces, debes querer leer el libro que te falta, ¿no?

La pregunta de Max era de lo más inocente, pero por la expresión de Alphonse, Rafael temió que la respuesta no fuera tan simple.

—Eso… El libro no lo tengo. Espero que… En París hay… En un café a veces puedes pedir libros prestados y me queda de paso cuando hago patrullas, tal vez…

—Podemos prestártelo nosotros, ¿verdad, Rafael? Lo leímos hace meses.

—Pero eso…

—Por nosotros no hay problema. Podemos llamarte o mandarte un mensaje de fuego cuando vayamos a París y entonces nos lo devuelves.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, por lo cual Max miró a Rafael un poco preocupado. Claro, su hermano ya había notado lo mismo que él poco antes, que el chico Montclaire no parecía aceptar los favores, pero no por orgullo o desdén. Ambos hermanos, sin saberlo, llegaron a la misma conclusión: Alphonse Montclaire les gustaba y harían cualquier cosa por demostrárselo.

Eso tuvo su recompensa al abrir las puertas de la biblioteca y ver su expresión maravillada. Si por ellos fuera, lo dejaban allí para siempre.

—_Es grandioso _—susurró Alphonse en francés.

Tal vez Rafael y Max no entendieron las palabras, pero sí el tono de las mismas.

De momento, no podían pedir más.

—&—

—Creo que ya sé qué pasó con tu amigo.

Cuando su padre Alexander lo miró diciendo eso durante la cena, Rafael frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablas de Al? —quiso confirmar.

—Sí, de Alphonse Montclaire. Magnus, ¿recuerdas que Jem nos contó de un difunto al que presentó sus respetos después de la batalla de la Ciudadela?

—Ah, sí —para asombro de Rafael, su padre Magnus no sonreía, quizá porque el recuerdo no era muy agradable—. Un chico que tuvo que matar a su _parabatai_, ¿no?

Rafael sintió un escalofrío. Recordó la historia, más que nada porque llamaba su atención todo lo relacionado con los _parabatai_. Aparte de que su padre cazador de sombras fuera uno, Rafael tenía la ilusión de llegar a ser uno, aunque aún no había encontrado a nadie para ello.

—A quien Jem presentó sus respetos fue a Edward Longford. Se suicidó luego de matar a su _parabatai_ Oscurecido, Jérôme Montclaire.

—¿Montclaire? Alexander, ¿no irás a decirme que…?

—Alphonse Montclaire tiene libres los últimos días del curso en la Academia, lo que significa que terminó su segundo año y con honores, además. Se nota que es demasiado modesto como para exigir un reconocimiento, pero lo más lógico era que el Escolamántico le hubiera ofrecido un puesto y no fue así. Amy asegura que al muchacho le falta carácter, ya que apenas habla o se relaciona con sus compañeros, pero nosotros ya vimos que es educado, inteligente y no sé ustedes, pero a mí me da la sensación de que se puede confiar en él.

—A mí también —dijeron Rafael y Max a la vez, mientras Magnus asentía.

—Pues bien, logré que Amy me contara que, en realidad, el nombre de Alphonse fue sacado de la lista de alumnos presentada al Escolamántico, por petición del Instituto de París.

—Ah, lo quieren de vuelta en casa —dejó escapar Magnus, aliviado.

—No precisamente. Amy me dijo que en su Instituto recomendaban que Alphonse se quedara en la Academia otro año, debido a sus problemas de conducta.

—¿Problemas de…? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Hablaste con él sentado a esta mesa, Alexander! ¡Tú mismo viste el buen chico que es!

En silencio, Rafael estuvo de acuerdo con su padre brujo. A la hora de la comida, tras pasar casi una hora juntos en la biblioteca, Alphonse pareció relajarse lo suficiente como para intervenir en la conversación y responder a todo lo que le preguntaron, aunque parecía tener especial cuidado cuando el tema era él mismo y su vida en París.

—Cuando hablé con Amy, apenas lo había tratado por unos minutos, pero tienes razón. Le aseguré a ella que no había sido lo mejor para el chico, además de recordarle que la lista del Escolamántico tomaba en consideración el desempeño en la Academia, nada más. Entonces me enteré de quién era Alphonse y que lo de sacar su nombre de la lista fue un favor personal de Amy para la persona del Instituto de París que lo pidió, un tal Antoine Verlac.

—Cuando creo que los cazadores de sombras han avanzado un poco, me topo con estas cosas. ¿Y qué más te dijo la decana?

—Que al chico se le invitó a volver el año siguiente, pero no ha decidido si lo hará o no. No parecía muy contenta. Cuando le pregunté qué opinaba ella en lo personal, no supo contestar. Ha debido regañarlo algunas veces, porque los profesores se quejaron de él, pero como Alphonse se quedaba callado, lo dejó por imposible.

—¿Qué queja podrían tener de ese muchacho?

—Una era su falta de cuidado. Hace unos días tuvieron un entrenamiento en combate especialmente duro, y su compañero de práctica le lesionó un brazo. Mayhew no lo mandó a la enfermería hasta que fue evidente que Alphonse no llevaba la estela con él y…

—¿Y qué?

—Y nadie le ofreció la suya, o a hacerle una _iratze_. Amy cree que fue porque se enteraron de que Jérôme Montclaire era su padre, a lo cual le aseguré que era una estupidez, ¿qué culpa tiene Alphonse de lo que le pasó a su padre o al _parabatai_ de él? Fue cuando dejamos el tema… Bueno, yo lo dejé y regresé a casa, porque quería confirmar por mí mismo que se equivocaban con él. Y tuve razón. Me avergüenza ser cazador de sombras justo ahora…

Mientras sus padres seguían conversando en voz baja, Rafael sintió que se le iba el apetito. Con lo que había oído, parecían explicarse muchas cosas del comportamiento de Alphonse, de todo aquello que hacía y decía con tal de no ser notado para que no lo juzgaran por lo que no era, aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano. No parecía tener cabida en ninguna parte a menos que le resultara útil a alguien y semejante pensamiento lo llenó de indignación.

Iba a hablar seriamente con Alphonse antes de dejar Alacante. Sin ninguna duda.

—&—

La cena en la Academia, para Alphonse, tuvo un sabor amargo esa noche.

Se resistía cuanto podía, pero no dejaba de recordar lo sucedido con la familia del Emisario. Había visto escenas de parientes charlando y hasta discutiendo, pero jamás odiándose… y siempre sin estar él incluido. Temió que le reprocharan el haber intervenido, más cuando lo hacía con datos que no venían a cuento, pero para su sorpresa, al oírlo lo observaron como esperando que hablara más. Habría querido preguntarles por qué, pero no se atrevió.

La biblioteca le había gustado, lo admitía. Según lo que le explicó Max Lightwood–Bane, parte de la colección ya estaba en la casa cuando se la concedieron a su padre, mientras que el resto era de la familia. Surgió en su mente la duda sobre quiénes eran los anteriores dueños, pero la guardó para sí. Quizá en alguna parte de los archivos del Gard podría investigarlo, cuando fuera adulto y si no había olvidado el asunto.

Menos mal que no surgió durante la comida esa parte suya, la de interesarse por detalles insignificantes. En ese caso, lo más probable era que hubieran dejado de prestarle atención, cosa que no sabía que le gustaba obtener, hasta que consiguió un poco.

¡Vaya iluso era! ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? La atención tenía un precio. La atención rara vez era simple y sin intenciones ocultas. La atención no era para él.

Sin embargo, veía por todas partes que la gente era notada, así que no podía evitar el anhelar algo así para sí mismo. Tal vez Antoine y Simone no fueran de su completo agrado, pero a Suzzy la atendían bien, así que algo bueno tenían. Echaba de menos París, en el sentido de que era un sitio conocido, donde sabía qué esperar y cómo actuar, por eso la Academia había sido un reto los primeros meses, más aún cuando algunos profesores expresaron su interés en él.

Eso sí que fue extraño. Había hecho lo mismo de siempre, atender las lecciones y tomar notas, para después poder hacer correctamente los trabajos escritos sin necesidad de consultar a los profesores; por otro lado, en los ejercicios físicos seguía con la mirada todo lo que el señor Mayhew explicaba, con la intención de poder aplicarlo más tarde. Estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar en silencio y sin causar problemas, que lo asustó un poco el que los profesores comenzaran a llamarlo con cierta frecuencia, haciendo preguntas sobre sus trabajos y sus movimientos, para las cuales dio respuestas que, suponía, no los dejó muy contentos, a juzgar por sus ceños fruncidos. Poco a poco, logró acostumbrarse a los repentinos cuestionamientos de los docentes y los respondía lo mejor que podía, porque allí, a diferencia del Instituto donde creció, sí parecían escucharlo.

Tal vez por eso había sentido la necesidad de decir aquellas cosas en casa del Emisario. Como las sabía y en la Academia no había problema en que las mencionara, se atrevió a hacerlo, olvidando por un momento que era solo un invitado y en realidad, nadie había pedido su opinión. No es que pudieran culparlo: nunca antes había sido el invitado de nadie.

Además, no tardarían en saber quién había sido su padre y harían como todos los demás.

Sus pensamientos eran más caóticos en ese momento, en parte por los sucesos del día, en parte por la mano derecha. Ya no dolía tanto, gracias al Ángel y a la runa de Rafael, pero seguía sintiendo cierta molestia que le impedía sujetar objetos de forma adecuada. En ese momento, manipulaba el tenedor con la izquierda, pero había sido una odisea cortar el filete de su plato, aunque lucía tan pequeño.

La runa… No, no debía acordarse de la runa, o querría llorar. No debía pensar en la runa, o querría pedirle otra a Rafael, aunque no la necesitara. No debía pensar en la runa, o renegaría por enésima vez de sí mismo, porque no era un cazador de sombras normal.

Tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo, pensó. Evitaría Alacante todo lo que pudiera, aunque al día siguiente intentaría de nuevo hallar la tienda de la que oyera hablar a unos chicos mayores el año pasado, donde se suponía que podría encontrar una estela. En fin, si no podía evitar Alacante, esquivaría siempre la dirección del Emisario, no podía ser tan difícil.

Sí, debía empezar a olvidar a los Lightwood–Bane, para que el vacío de la pérdida lo asaltara lo antes posible, antes de olvidarlo también.

Era una lástima, en realidad. Todos, y en especial Rafael, le habían caído bien.

Era una lástima, porque seguramente a él ya lo habían olvidado.


	4. That due to thee, wich thou (-)

**IV. That due to thee, wich thou deserv'st alone.**

Rafael no perdió tiempo al día siguiente, a menos que se considerara como tal el desayunar lo primero que encontró. Después, dejó una nota en casa avisando que había salido y que procuraría regresar a la hora del almuerzo.

Alacante brillaba a la luz de las últimas linternas, pues apenas amanecía. Rafael no solía ponerse en movimiento tan temprano estando allí, pero en esa ocasión lo necesitaba. Tío Simon le había dicho una vez que, en algunas ocasiones, cuando tu cuerpo se concentraba en algo, tu mente hallaba respuestas que la esquivaban. Ya había comprobado antes que eso era cierto, así que nada le costaba volver a intentarlo.

Usando ropa deportiva azul marino, una gorra y tenis, empezó a caminar por la Ciudad de Cristal, aunque media hora más tarde ya estaba corriendo. No llevaba prisa, solo iba a buen ritmo, recorriendo calles que reconocía de otras visitas y hallando algunas que para él eran nuevas.

Mientras los edificios pasaban a su lado de forma borrosa, recordó a Alphonse y todo lo que sabía de él, frunciendo el ceño a medida que combinaba eso con lo que su padre Alexander había averiguado. Se detuvo segundos después y sacudió la cabeza. Sentía que el enfado volvía a él, siendo lo que menos quería en ese momento. Si algo había aprendido de sus padres era que, al hacer algo parecido a lo que él pretendía, no debía perderse la calma.

Miró a su alrededor. Para su asombro, había llegado a la Plaza del Ángel. Contempló a su derecha la fachada del Salón de los Acuerdos y a su izquierda, medio escondida, la sencilla casa que le habían concedido a tío Simon en Alacante. Sintió ganas de reír cuando recordó que tío Simon apenas si viajaba a Idris y, por lo tanto, cuando él y su familia llegaban, pasaban más tiempo poniendo todo en orden que disfrutando del lugar.

Observando la casa de los Lovelace, Rafael sintió ganas de verla más de cerca. Sabía dónde escondían la llave de repuesto, podía entrar incluso, si quería. Sin embargo, no dio ni dos pasos cuando algo en su visión periférica lo hizo regresar los ojos al Salón de los Acuerdos.

Delante de la puerta, estaba de pie una delgada figura ataviada con una chaqueta verde.

Rafael no supo si agradecer al Ángel su suerte o no, pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Se acercó con calma, notando que aquella persona, pese a tener las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, no se veía tensa ni triste. ¿Se podía saber eso por la postura? Rafael sostenía que sí ante quien lo pusiera en duda y hasta la fecha, nadie había podido rebatirlo.

Por si las dudas, decidió saludar de forma diferente a como acostumbraba: más tranquilo, casi en un murmullo.

—¿Al? ¿Eres tú?

Cuando la figura movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, algo en Rafael se sobresaltó, como cuando daba un paso en falso en algún entrenamiento, previo a un golpe particularmente doloroso.

—Justo estaba acordándome de ti —indicó, viendo también el Salón de los Acuerdos, aunque movía los ojos a donde debía estar el rostro de Alphonse Montclaire bajo la capucha—. No te agradecí que vinieras a comer con nosotros, ni te pregunté si podíamos vernos de nuevo.

—No… no te preocupes. Yo… La verdad, no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho bien.

—¿Hacer bien qué?

—Eh… En París no… Lo siento, es que fue un poco raro.

Rafael no acostumbraba a esperar por las respuestas de la gente, a excepción de su padre cazador de sombras, que era asaltado por la timidez tratando ciertos temas. Sin embargo, en lugar de impacientarse, se quedó muy quieto, queriendo que Alphonse entendiera que no tenía prisa por saber lo que sea que estuviera por decirle.

Ciertamente hizo bien, porque lo que oyó a continuación puso a prueba su paciencia.

—Nunca me habían invitado a comer, así que… Es decir, he leído lo que pasa, pero…

—¿Dónde has leído eso?

—En novelas, aunque… Una vez hallé un manual de etiqueta en la biblioteca del Instituto y…

—¿Para qué leíste un manual de etiqueta?

—Creí que tal vez… A veces hacen cenas formales en el Instituto y pensé que, si llegaban a invitarme, debía ir preparado.

—Espera, si hacen esas cenas formales en el Instituto, y tú vives ahí, ¿por qué no te invitan? ¿Acaso son por asuntos oficiales? Tío Jace ha organizado algunas y son muy aburridas, pero mi padre me hace ir de vez en cuando, para aprender cómo son, porque en un futuro lo puedo necesitar.

—No lo sé. Nunca he estado en ninguna. Cuando las organizan, Normalmente estoy en una patrulla.

—¿Normalmente?

El giro que acababa de tomar la conversación le gustaba a Rafael cada vez menos.

—Si me envían a patrullar, no me importa —aseguró Alphonse con una ligereza que sonó terriblemente fingida—, porque puedo pasar por algo a _L'Étoile_… Es un café de subterráneos… Con un _glamour_ puedo entrar y salir sin problemas, a menos que haya brujos o hadas… y como sé a qué hora terminan las cenas, solo vuelvo después de que todos se vayan a dormir…

—¿Qué dicen tus compañeros?

—¿Mis compañeros?

—Sí, ¿qué dicen cuando se pierden esas cenas al hacer las patrullas?

—Lo siento, no te entiendo.

Rafael estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación de fastidio, pero lo pensó mejor. Alphonse estaba inusualmente elocuente y un paso en falso podía hacer que dejara de confiar en él.

—Me refiero a tus compañeros de patrulla —aclaró.

—¿Compañeros de…? No hago patrullas con nadie desde hace más de un año.

—¿No? Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Yo… Casi quince.

En esa ocasión, Rafael estuvo a punto de gritar, pero recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse.

—A mí todavía no me dejan hacer una patrulla solo —logró comentar.

—Debes ser muy bueno, supongo.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque deben temer que te pase algo malo si vas solo.

Las palabras reverberaron en la mente de Rafael por segundos que parecieron larguísimos, porque algo en ellas chocaba dolorosamente con sus propias ideas. Tardó un poco, pero cuando descubrió lo que era, sintió unas ganas enormes de estrenar los _shuriken_ que comprara días atrás.

Por un milagro, logró controlar su indignación de nuevo y decidió regresar un par de puntos en aquella conversación.

—Oye, y si tienen una de esas cenas que decías y no te mandan a patrullar, ¿qué haces?

—Esperar en mi habitación.

—¿Esperar qué?

—A que pueda ir por algo de cenar.

—¿Qué?

Rafael lamentó haber dejado escapar esa exclamación, pues Alphonse dio un respingo y se apartó de él un paso. Sin embargo, era imposible que se quedara callado.

—¿No te invitan a las cenas formales y cuando te mandan a tu habitación no te dejan cenar antes? ¿Es en serio?

—No exactamente. Yo… suelo cenar cualquier cosa, antes de que se sienten a la mesa del comedor, pero cuando ofrecen una de esas cenas, ocupan la cocina desde un par de horas antes, así que… —Alphonse encogió los hombros con forzada despreocupación—. Normalmente no es tan malo. No sé qué hagan en esas cenas, pero dejan una parte de la comida. Si tomo un poco de todo, no les importa después.

—¿Por qué no tendrían que importarles? La comida de un Instituto es de todos los que viven allí, ¿no? Eso dice tío Jace, al menos.

Alphonse volvió a encogerse de hombros, por lo que Rafael sintió que debía dejar ese tema, o acabaría gritándole cuando no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¿Y cómo está eso de que nunca te habían invitado a comer? ¿Te refieres a alguien famoso como mi padre?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Eso… Creo que… Tal vez no me invitan porque no soy interesante. Casi no hablo y me la paso en mi habitación, en entrenamientos, en la biblioteca, en patrullas o… o paseando.

Lo último Alphonse lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo, que Rafael apenas le entendió, pero como sí lo hizo, la furia amenazó con hacerlo vociferar. ¿Alphonse no era interesante? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Si el joven Montclaire no era interesante, Rafael era la persona más callada del planeta.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —quiso saber.

Agachando la cabeza, Alphonse sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y entrelazó los dedos. Rafael había pensado que las manos de ese chico tenían algo de peculiar, pero no atinó a saber qué, hasta que estuvo en su casa el día anterior: sus dedos eran largos y finos, su padre brujo los llamaría «de artista», de alguien que podía crear con delicadeza y precisión. Ni siquiera las afeaban los rastros de viejas Marcas y la runa de Clarividencia en el dorso de la diestra, al contrario: daban la impresión de que su dueño sabía lo que era trabajar duro y al mismo tiempo, encontrar la belleza en lo más inesperado.

Aunque no sabía bien de dónde le había surgido esa idea, Rafael sabía que era verdad en el caso de Alphonse. Se quedó viendo aquellas manos un largo rato, con los dedos entrelazándose y soltándose una y otra vez, con lentitud, por lo cual fue que notó algo.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí?

—¿Eh?

Rafael, olvidando sus precauciones, estiró una de sus propias manos con rapidez y sujetó con cuidado la muñeca derecha de Alphonse, quien por lo que notó, apretó con fuerza los labios.

Diciéndose que se disculparía en un segundo, el joven Lightwood–Bane usó su agarre para acercarse la mano del otro a los ojos. Los dedos parecían estar bien, pero aún así…

—¿Puedes cerrar esta mano, por favor?

—¿Por qué…?

—Por favor, hazlo.

Suspirando con abatimiento, Alphonse obedeció y fue cuando Rafael confirmó lo que creyó haber visto antes.

El meñique derecho no se doblaba por completo. Volvió a acercarse la mano a los ojos, detectando así la sombra de un moretón en la palma, con la parte más oscura del lado del meñique. Debido a la experiencia, juraría que ese moretón originalmente era más amplio… y que, si hubiera tenido una _iratze_ en el golpe al instante, ya no le dolería.

—Esto no fue de ayer, ¿verdad?

—No, fue…

—¿Por qué no te has hecho una runa?

—Yo…

—Espera, deja saco la estela, debo traerla por…

—Rafe, déjalo.

El que Alphonse usara el apodo que le había dado, hizo que Rafael detuviera de golpe sus movimientos y lo mirara con desconcierto. Ciertamente Alphonse podía ser firme y seguro cuando se lo proponía, ¿pero para no querer una _iratze_?

—Yo… Por favor, préstame tu estela.

Sin comprender a qué venía la petición después de haberle pedido que no insistiera, Rafael obedeció y sacó el instrumento de un bolsillo. Respirando hondo, Alphonse sujetó la estela, la movió repetidamente en la mano izquierda, en ademán de acomodarla mejor entre sus dedos, y se acercó la punta de la estela a la cara interna de la muñeca derecha.

Rafael había visto muchas veces a su tío Jace trazar runas, sobre todo de pequeño, que estaba muy intrigado por su elegante y curvilíneo método, realizado con una mano distinta a la que usaba él mismo para casi todo. Le explicaron entonces, de la forma más simple posible, que la mayor parte de las personas son llamadas diestras por usar la mano derecha de manera casi exclusiva; igualmente, a los que usaban la izquierda como tío Jace se les conocía como zurdos. Sin embargo, decía su padre brujo, había una cantidad muy pequeña de personas que podían emplear de manera indistinta las dos manos, aunque casi siempre se iba a notar la preferencia de una sobre la otra. A quienes usaban ambas manos se les llamaba ambidiestros y debía uno ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta, además de que su padre brujo, medio en broma y medio en serio, declaró que los pocos ambidiestros que había conocido tenían habilidades extraordinarias, tanto físicas como mentales, porque no veían el mundo de una sola manera, aunque como también aclaraba, esa era su teoría y podía no ser la verdad.

Recordar esa perorata sobre las manos dominantes, hizo que le diera la razón a su padre Magnus. Veía el delicado trazado de Alphonse de una _iratze_ con la mano izquierda, cuando la runa de Visión indicaba que su mano dominante era la opuesta.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que podías usar la estela con esa mano.

—Yo… No es gran cosa.

—Si no puedes usar tu mano dominante, sí es la gran cosa. Yo no creo poder usar la mano izquierda si tengo lastimada la derecha.

—Es costumbre, supongo.

—¿Costumbre?

Alphonse terminó la runa, la cual Rafael miró con atención por unos segundos. Esta vez no hubo dudas: delante de sus ojos, el trazo se difuminó demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto…

—_¡Diablos…!_ —masculló.

Por toda respuesta, Alphonse le devolvió la estela, bajó las manos y las hundió de nuevo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Cuando era pequeño, una vez… Tuve la mano derecha inútil por unos meses —la repentina confesión le causó a Rafael un vacío terrible, similar a cuando comenzaba a sentir náuseas… lo que, por cierto, no era común en él—, así que debí arreglármelas con la izquierda. Fue… fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba, creo que siempre pude hacerlo, aunque nunca lo había necesitado y por eso no me daba cuenta.

—¿No te podían curar la mano con runas?

—Aún no tenía la primera siquiera.

Eso debió ser doloroso, pensó Rafael absurdamente. Doloroso y cruel.

—¿Qué Hermano Silencioso no podía curar eso? —espetó de pronto.

—¿Hermano…? No, no fue ningún Hermano.

Definitivamente Rafael quería estrenar sus _shuriken_. A duras penas, logró respirar hondo.

—¿Entonces quién te curó la mano?

—Yo… en primer lugar no sé, me desmayé. Después… Después me enviaban con alguien que seguramente era subterráneo, porque no hizo preguntas de una herida así en un niño de siete años, solo hacía lo suyo y ya. No vi a un Hermano Silencioso hasta que casi me curaba y el que fue me dijo que… Fue raro, dijo que iba a encargarse de todo, pero… ¿Creerás que se oía un poco enojado? Nunca me he topado con un Hermano Silencioso que se enfade.

De repente, a Rafael le urgía no seguir escuchando a Alphonse. No porque dejara de importarle, sino porque estaba tan afectado que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Temía decir o hacer algo equivocado si no se calmaba y era lo último que quería, sobre todo con Alphonse confiando tan de repente en él.

Aunque le doliera, debía preguntar una cosa. Preparado para lo peor, carraspeó.

—Al, me alegra mucho que me contaras todo eso, pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí?

—¿Te alegra? ¿En serio? ¿No deberías estar volviendo a casa? ¿No quieres olvidar?

—¿Olvidar qué?

Definitivamente algo pasaba y Rafael no pensaba irse hasta descubrirlo.

—Es en serio, me alegra —reafirmó, apartándose un poco solo para erguirse en toda su estatura—. Quiero que seamos amigos, Al. De esos que pueden contarse todo, cualquier cosa, porque sabes que el otro no te va a ver mal ni te va a ignorar. No me preguntes por qué, solo sé que es así. Quiero… Quiero que cuentes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Me agradas y haría lo que fuera…

—No —Alphonse meneó la cabeza e hizo una mueca adolorida—. No digas eso.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es la verdad!

—No es posible, así que déjalo.

—¿Dejar qué?

—¡No te burles de mí! Quizá sea tan poca cosa como todo el mundo cree, ¡pero no soy estúpido! Deja de ser amable conmigo, déjame en paz para olvidar estos días y que ya no duela…

El muchacho se había puesto de nuevo de cara al Salón de los Acuerdos, pero inclinaba la cabeza y con la mano derecha, tiraba del borde superior de la capucha, con el único fin de cubrirse el rostro lo más posible. Desde su posición, Rafael alcanzó a ver, estupefacto, que la _iratze_ en su muñeca ya era solo otro débil recuerdo de una Marca. ¿Por qué no había durado?

—¿De verdad eso quieres? —logró preguntar en cambio—. Porque si es así, lo haré. Me voy a ir y no volveré a pensar en el chico alto, torpe, amable y listo que me animó en Alacante como hacía mucho que no pasaba. ¿Crees que no estoy asustado por haber hablado con un extraño de cosas que no les he dicho a mis padres o a mi hermano? ¿Crees que no me esfuerzo al hacerme a la idea de que me agrada alguien a quien no conozco, por algo que no comprendo?

—Rafe…

—¡Y eso! ¿Sabes que no quise que nadie me llamara así desde que era pequeño? Antes lo hacían, pero recordé… Antes de mi familia, solo algunos mundanos me llamaban «Rafe», Al, lo hacían para que me acercara a ellos y me aterraba, porque no sabía si se iban a burlar de mí, o me darían una paliza, o me iban a drogar para...

La cara pasmada de Alphonse le caló a Rafael, como cuando era niño y no acababa de creerse que tendría una familia de verdad, que lo cuidaría y lo amaría aún con el más extraño rasgo que resultara tener. Empezaba a comprender, aún más, lo que quizá Alphonse pensaba, su verdadera intención al ser tan sincero poco antes y eso le dolió tanto como si lo apuñalaran.

—Si querías asustarme, perdiste el tiempo —afirmó, con expresión resuelta—. Puedo jugar al mismo juego que tú, pero no quiero que sepas de mí así. Más vale que te vayas creyendo que quiero que seamos amigos, porque no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo hagas. Y cuidado, porque tengo al Emisario y a dos brujos de mi parte, ¡les caíste tan bien que quieren verte otra vez! Quedaría muy mal si les dijera que peleamos por exceso de confianza. _¡Diablos!_, si hasta suena ridículo cuando lo digo, ¿no crees?

Rafael temió haberse excedido cuando Alphonse alzó la cara con brusquedad, aunque no podía ver su expresión.

Lentamente, Alphonse llevó su diestra a la capucha, tironeó de ella un momento, como poco antes, para luego echarla hacia atrás. Lo primero que notó Rafael, increíblemente, es que el sol se estaba elevando. El detalle se reflejaba en los ojos de Alphonse, que destellaron debido la luz y a las lágrimas que obviamente estaba conteniendo. El cabello, tan negro como una runa, se hallaba aplastado, cual vago reflejo del pesar de su dueño, quien se esforzaba por todos los medios para no dejar de mirarlo.

Eso convenció a Rafael de que había ganado la partida. Alphonse ya no quería fingir que lo veía a la cara, sino que quería hacerlo de verdad. Saber lo que le estaba costando le causó un nudo en la garganta, porque se acordaba perfectamente de lo que era dar tu confianza a alguien aún temiendo, absurdamente, que al final fuera en vano.

¡Por el Ángel que iba a asegurarse que Alphonse no se arrepintiera!

—&—

—Rafael Santiago Lightwood–Bane, dijiste que estarías de regreso a la hora del almuerzo. ¡Del almuerzo! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Papá, eso…

—Lo siento, señor Bane. Eso es culpa mía.

—¡No digas tonterías, Al! Debí haberme acordado de mi propia nota.

—Rafe…

—¡Basta los dos, o se quedarán sin postre! Rafael, sé que estamos en Alacante, pero como tu padre y yo hemos tenido ocasión de comprobar, eso no es garantía de seguridad. La próxima vez que desaparezcas tanto tiempo, será tu padre quien se encargue, ¿has entendido?

—¡No, papá! ¡Sabes cómo es padre! Si dice que me dará un castigo, lo hará…

—Ah, ¿y yo no?

—¡Es diferente! ¡Tú directamente castigas, sin avisar! Lo que más le gusta a padre es lanzarme de cabeza a entrenar con tía Izzy y su látigo del infierno… y desarmado. ¿Sabes lo que es intentar que un látigo de oro, plata y _electrum_ no te despelleje vivo?

—Me temo que sí. Una vez Isabelle creyó que le hice algo malo a tu padre y vino tras de mí con ese látigo… Menos mal que aclaré el malentendido a tiempo, ese día traía un conjunto espectacular que habría quedado inservible en caso contrario.

—¡Y eso qué importa! ¡Podrías haberlo reconstruido en segundos!

—Los hechizos de reconstrucción de la materia suelen requerir gran habilidad y energía mágica, no suelen ser prácticos para banalidades.

Rafael dejó de mirar a su padre brujo cuando oyó aquello de parte de Alphonse quien, por lo visto, lo dejó escapar sin darse cuenta y por eso se sonrojaba a más no poder, desviando la vista.

—Vaya, parece que los cazadores de sombras de la flor de lis tienen unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga —comentó Magnus, con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿La flor de lis?

—La flor de lis es un símbolo asociado con Francia desde hace siglos —apuntó Alphonse, aún con el rostro girado—. Los Bellefleur la usan como emblema.

—Hacía bastante tiempo que no oía ese apellido —reconoció Magnus, pensativo—. Creo que ya no queda ninguno vivo, ¿o sí?

—No, yo… Creo que Madeleine y Juliette Bellefleur eran las últimas.

—A Madeleine la conocí, pero el nombre de Juliette no me es familiar.

—Ella vivía en Lyon, con su marido y su hijo. Murió en el año 2000, en una misión.

—Lástima. En Lyon se vive bien y la comida es excelente. ¿Has ido, Alphonse?

—No, yo… Jamás había salido de París hasta que entré a la Academia. Pero quiero ir alguna vez, para… Bueno, es algo que tal vez no… —Alphonse se encogió de hombros—. Quizá vaya cuando cumpla los dieciocho.

—¿Algo de interés para ti en Lyon?

Alphonse asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza inclinada. Rafael pensó que algo se le escapaba, hasta que recordó el día anterior y creyó comprender lo que era.

—Tu padre era de allí, ¿verdad?

La pregunta, comprendió dos segundos después, fue inoportuna e hiriente. Alphonse se tensó visiblemente, apretando tanto los labios que éstos palidecieron, antes de señalar.

—Sí. El abuelo Frédérique, su _parabatai_ y la abuela Juliette murieron allí.

—¿Juliette? —se interesó Magnus, frunciendo el ceño—. Qué coincidencia que habláramos de una Juliette y tú nos menciones a otra.

—Eso… Es que es esa Juliette. Por eso sé de ella, yo… La busqué en las genealogías.

—¿Quiere decir que eres un Bellefleur, muchacho?

—No, no creo que sea para tanto…

—Ahora me explico ese buen porte. Madeleine también lo tenía, aunque no era tan evidente. Claro, no era tan guapa como tú.

Rafael pensó que, de recibir un halago más, la cara de Alphonse estallaría, pero eso fue antes de que su amigo agachara tanto la cabeza que no se podía distinguir nada de sus rasgos.

—Mi estimado Alphonse, que te parezcas físicamente a un familiar no es para avergonzarse.

—No es… Lo siento, normalmente la gente no me lo dice así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si fuera algo bueno. Eso… Es raro.

Rafael miró a su padre brujo con cierta alarma, a lo que él asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo bueno o lo malo de parecerse a un pariente lo decides tú, Alphonse.

—Lo siento, es que… No las conocí y no sé qué pensar.

—No te preocupes. Que te veas como alguien más no significa que seas como ese alguien.

—¿Y si…? ¿Y si quisiera ser como ese pariente porque es buena persona?

—Entonces lo estarás honrando y eso no tiene nada de malo.

Alphonse alzó la cara poco a poco, mostrando una expresión de intensa concentración. Rafael esperaba que se estuviera tomando en serio las palabras de su padre, o era capaz de repetírselas mientras hacían algo con armas punzocortantes.

—Y si… —Alphonse titubeó, pero finalmente dijo lo que estaba rondando en su cabeza—. Y si quieres ser como alguien a quien te pareces, pero que dicen que no fue muy bueno, ¿está mal?

—Tendrías que confirmar primero si lo que dicen es verdad, ¿no te parece?

Un suspiro de profundo alivio brotó de los labios de Alphonse, quedo y suave, lo que relajó a Rafael un poco, pues inmerso en la conversación, apenas se había fijado en lo tenso que estaba.

—Bien, zanjada la cuestión, pueden ir a descansar un rato. La comida se sirve más o menos en una hora. Y Rafael, no distraigas a Max, está fabricando un conjuro.

—¿Dentro de la casa? ¿Está loco?

—Tranquilo, solo le pedí que redactara la teoría. Lo probaremos hasta regresar a Brooklyn.

—¡Menos mal! La última vez me dio un buen susto. Al, ¿quieres ver el jardín trasero?

El interpelado asintió y minutos después, ambos muchachos estaban echados en el césped, observando el cielo.

Para asombro de Rafael, no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de pronunciar palabra, como a veces le sucedía. Alphonse era una serena presencia a su lado, la cual no resultaba pesada ni hostil, sino que era un recordatorio de que no estaba solo aún en el silencio. Se preguntó qué sería tener siempre a Alphonse a su alrededor, con su tranquila forma de escuchar, su privilegiada mente, su humildad desmedida y sus enormes ganas de aprender. Igualmente, se preguntó qué podría hacer por él, por quitarle de encima esa abrumadora sensación de no encajar en ningún sitio, de ser menos que otros por lo que hicieron personas a las que nunca conoció… ¡Lo que daría porque no temiera a cosas simples que debía dar por sentadas!

—Rafe, lamento lo de esta mañana.

El aludido arrugó la frente, contrariado por perder su instante de paz, pero tratándose de Alphonse, procuró no demostrarlo.

—Yo… Tenías razón —admitió Alphonse con voz avergonzada—. Intentaba ahuyentarte. Creí que sabiendo lo que soy realmente, te irías más rápido y así, me dolería menos.

—¿Y qué eres?

Silencio. Un suspiro. Un soplo de brisa sobre sus rostros.

—Un bastardo cuyo único mérito fue el heredar el aspecto y las habilidades de su padre.

—Un… ¿Qué quieres decir? Tus padres…

—Sé quién fue mi padre, pero de mi madre no sé ni el nombre. Han insinuado que mi padre tuvo una aventura con alguna cazadora de sombras que ahora está casada y no quiere recordatorios de deslices pasados. Pero no lo creo.

—¿Por qué?

De nuevo el silencio. Una bandada de pájaros cruzando el cielo sobre sus cabezas. El ruido del césped agitado por el viento.

—¿Has visto…? Notaste lo de mis runas, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pensé que era mi imaginación.

—Creo saber lo que es. He leído tratados al respecto. A los mestizos les afectan las runas distinto que a los cazadores de sombras normales.

—¿Crees que eres un mestizo?

—Sí. Mestizo de subterráneo, además. Solo eso explicaría que las runas que yo me hago duren tan poco y…

—¿Y?

—Es raro. Cuando… Cuando alguien más me hace una runa, siento… _Cosas._

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Hasta ahora… Una frialdad como de hielo contra tu piel… También un hueco en el estómago, por culpa del asco… En una ocasión fue algo tan pesado que estuve a punto de desmayarme, era… Era lo que a veces he leído en las novelas, de cómo una persona poderosa ve a otra por debajo de su nivel social como si no valiera nada…

—¿Desprecio?

—Sí, creo que sí. Lo peor es… Todo eso es… Es lo que sienten por mí.

Ahogo en uno, miedo en otro. Silencio. De nuevo el césped movido con fuerza por el viento.

—No… Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Sabía que no me creerían y pensarían que tengo algo mal… Como si no fueran suficientes las demás cosas…

—¿Qué otras cosas crees que tienes mal?

—Nadie me mira a los ojos. Nadie parece querer oírme hablar. Nadie quiere prestar atención a las torpes ideas que llego a tener…

—No te ofendas, pero has estado tratando con gente estúpida. A nosotros… A mis padres, a Max y a mí… A los cuatro nos agradas mucho.

—Lo siento, no lo entiendo.

—A veces no hay que entenderlo, Al. A veces solo se siente y ya. Como lo que dices de las runas. Por cierto, yo… no te hice nada malo ayer, ¿verdad?

—No. Llevaba días adolorido, sin más remedio que aguantar la lesión del último entrenamiento… En la enfermería no me atendieron porque dijeron que debía aprender a arreglármelas con las runas, si era cazador de sombras… No encontraba mi estela…

—Momento, ¿no tienes estela?

—Ahora mismo no. No he podido reponerla, así que tendré que pedir otra cuando vuelva a París. Al menos a eso no pueden decir que no, sería contra las reglas enviarme a patrullar sin estela.

—Es contra las reglas enviarte a patrullar solo, siendo menor de edad. Podría jurarlo.

—Lo es.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no se los has dicho?

—Lo hice, y me enviaron a patrullar una semana entera, sin saltarme las prácticas y las lecciones teóricas por la mañana.

Silencio corrosivo. Brisa cálida. Cielo azul brillante.

—Estaba desesperado por quitarme el dolor —la voz de Alphonse había bajado su volumen hasta un suave murmullo, uno que le hizo pensar a Rafael, sin saber por qué, en noches al aire libre con cielos cuajados de estrellas—. Me ofreciste la estela y no podía creerlo, pero… Sabía que una runa mía no iba a conseguir gran cosa. Pero que tú te ofrecieras a hacerla… No recuerdo que me pasara antes. Por eso me arriesgué a decir que sí y sentí…

Ahogo, esta vez compartido. Una nube cubrió al sol. El susurro del césped y de los insectos.

—Era algo delicado. Cálido. Fresco. Como… como un manto cubriéndome y la sombra de un árbol sobre mi cabeza. No sé qué era, pero… La runa funcionó, se empezó a cerrar la herida, la otra lesión dejó de doler… Me avergüenza decirlo, pero… Estuve a punto de llorar, Rafe. ¿Así son las runas normalmente?

—Yo… No sé qué decirte…

Era verdad. Quitando el hecho de que jamás había escuchado algo semejante, Rafael sintió de pronto que hablaba con uno de sus primos, curiosos ante las runas que aún no tenían; al mismo tiempo, no sabía lo abrumador debía ser para Alphonse percibir todo lo que alguien sentía por él al dibujarle una runa… sobre todo si no eran sentimientos positivos en absoluto. Tan solo de imaginarlo le daban escalofríos y saber que él había sido el primero en ofrecerse voluntariamente a trazarle una runa lo abrumó, agradeciendo al Ángel que solo le hubiera transmitido cosas buenas que, aunque ni él mismo sabía explicar, eran reales.

Un giro. El sol seguía sin aparecer. Ruido procedente de la casa, pero nadie los interrumpió.

—¿Rafe? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo… Un momento.

—¿Seguro? Puedo irme si necesitas…

Rafael negó con la cabeza. Era consciente del arrebato que había tenido, que podía malinterpretarse el abrazar al otro chico en la posición en la que estaban y que probablemente, Alphonse sintiera que le estaba causando problemas, pero decidió no pensar en eso. Lo único que quería era darle a entender a Alphonse que ahora contaba con él, pero como no le salían las palabras, hizo lo mismo que en ocasiones le había visto realizar a su padre cazador de sombras: dejar que sus actos hablaran por sí mismos.

—Rafe, yo…

—Lo siento, ¿te lastimé o algo?

—No, solo… Antes de irme…

—¿Irte? No hemos comido.

—Me refiero a más tarde.

—¡Ah, eso! ¿Qué pasa?

—Antes de irme, quizá… ¿Podrías…? ¿Sería mucha molestia si…?

—¿Quieres que te haga otra runa?

—Si no quieres… Espera, ¿dibujarla?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No era eso?

—No, lo siento. Solo… Iba a pedir prestada tu estela.

Rafael se enderezó y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas y pasándose una mano ferozmente por el cabello, en actitud frustrada.

—¿No quieres que haga la runa yo, Al? —inquirió, repentinamente dolido.

—No es eso.

—Por favor explícame, ¿sí?

—Eso… No quiero… Pronto cada uno irá por su lado, Rafe.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Yo… No debería acostumbrarme a algo que no volveré a tener.

Estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no significaba que a Rafael no le doliera el inesperado desaire. Sin embargo, eso lo llevó a preguntarse qué sería de Alphonse en cuanto se separaran, en si le darían pronto otra estela y en quién le trazaría runas si las llegaba a necesitar.

Al segundo siguiente dedujo las respuestas a esas preguntas y sintió que le hervía la sangre, pero ¿qué podía hacer él?

—¿Tienes que regresar a París enseguida?

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a después de la Academia. ¿Tienes que regresar a París en las vacaciones?

—No… En teoría, no tengo la obligación. Podría… Leí que los huérfanos podemos solicitar asilo en Alacante si no tenemos tutores oficiales…

—¿En París no tienes un tutor?

—No uno que responda ante la Clave por posibles faltas de mi parte. Eso… Los términos legales son algo aburridos de leer, así que…

Vaya, había algo que a Alphonse no le gustaba leer. Rafael tomó nota mental de ello.

—Entonces, ¿quieres venir a Brooklyn?

Alphonse volvió a mostrar la expresión de sorpresa que le vio cuando lo invitara a comer el día anterior. Dedujo a qué se debía y se le revolvió el estómago.

—Ir hasta el otro lado del mundo es… ¿Mi inglés no se oye mal?

Rafael negó enseguida con la cabeza. El acento de su amigo era, sin duda, británico, haciendo que se preguntara dónde lo había aprendido.

—Les preguntaré a mis padres, por si hay que hacer alguna cosa —indicó—. ¡Ah, antes que lo olvide! —le puso la estela en una mano, cerrándole los dedos sobre la misma.

—Rafe, esto…

—Ahora la necesitas más que yo. Puedo pedir otra. Tío Jace lo entenderá, él dos veces dio su piedra de luz mágica. Y si resulta que encuentras tu estela, puedes devolvérmela.

Rafael no tuvo necesidad de escuchar el ahogado «gracias» de Alphonse para saber que había hecho algo bueno por él.

Lo único que seguía preguntándose era en qué más podría ayudarle.

—&—

—Recuerdo que los franceses son algo apasionados con lo que consideran suyo.

Tan elocuente comentario de Magnus Bane durante la comida, le dio a Rafael mala espina.

—¿Eso qué significa? —quiso saber Max, que como casi siempre, se había llevado un libro a la mesa, mismo que le permitirían abrir a la hora del postre.

—Nos encantaría recibirte en Brooklyn, Alphonse —comenzó Alexander Lightwood, cauto, antes de seguir en un tono más serio—, pero habría que concertarlo primero con tus tutores…

—No tengo, señor.

—¿No? ¿Quién se hace cargo de ti en París?

—Vivo en el Instituto. En teoría, si no recuerdo mal, mi tutor sería el director en turno, pero eso no es oficial, solo… ¿cuál era el término? ¿«De facto»? —musitó Alphonse, con cara de preguntarse si recordaba bien la información que estaba dando.

—Si es tan bueno memorizando y aplicando información, un día va a llegar a Cónsul —aventuró Magnus, risueño.

—Nadie querría un Cónsul como yo, señor Bane. Tengo buena memoria, nada más.

—Te he dicho que me llames Magnus, jovencito.

—Yo… Lo siento.

—¿Nadie se registró como tu tutor ante la Clave? —se sorprendió Alexander.

—No. Lo sé porque… La decana Beausejours me dijo una vez que cuando llamaban a alguien del Instituto para hablar de mí, le bastaba con cualquiera.

—Los nefilim me siguen sorprendiendo por su desdén y su incapacidad de hacer felices a seres inocentes… ¿Se puede hacer algo, Alexander?

—En teoría, si Alphonse está en lo cierto, puede venir con nosotros. Mañana mismo me acercaré al Gard a revisar los registros. Tendré que avisarle también a Amy, pero creo que tampoco habrá problema con ella. ¿Ya avisaste, Alphonse?

—¿Avisar?

—Al Instituto de París, ¿ya avisaste que vas a ausentarte?

—Eh… No, no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué?

—Si esperan tu regreso, deben estarte considerando para entrenamientos, lecciones, patrullas… Ese tipo de cosas. Mejor avisarles para que reorganicen sus horarios.

Alphonse asintió en silencio, lo que hizo a Rafael preguntarse a quién iba a avisar su amigo.

—Rafe, ¿tú…? ¿Has mandado un mensaje de fuego?

—Sí, un montón de veces, ¿por qué?

Nunca se le ocurrió la pregunta que hizo Alphonse a continuación, llena de timidez y del deseo de no avergonzarse a sí mismo.

—Por favor… ¿Me enseñarías cómo hacerlo?

En esa ocasión, no solo fue Rafael quien le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Alphonse? —inquirió Alexander, el más tranquilo en ese momento.

—Catorce, señor.

—¿Los cumpliste este año?

—No, señor.

—Entonces este año cumples quince. ¿Cuándo?

—Eh… El treinta y uno de octubre.

—¡En Halloween! —exclamó Max sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a ponerse serio al instante.

—¿Quién es el instructor de runas en tu Instituto?

—Ahora es Simone… Simone Verlac. Antes era _mademoiselle_ Therése. Therése Dieudonne. Me dijeron que se retiró al campo cuando vine a la Academia.

—¿Ella, Therése, no te enseñó los mensajes de fuego?

—No, señor. Vine a la Academia antes de que lo hiciera.

—¿Y en la Academia no los enseñan?

—No, señor, no a los hijos de cazadores de sombras.

—¿Por qué?

—Dan por hecho que se los enseñan sus familiares o sus tutores, para que escriban a casa.

—Cuando supiste eso, ¿no les dijiste en tu Instituto?

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Y qué comentaron sobre enseñártelos?

—Nada.

Aquello era inaudito, pensó Rafael. No que su padre Alexander lograra que Alphonse respondiera sus preguntas, pues estaba hablando con el tono serio y cordial que siempre le funcionaba al tratar con subterráneos, sino por lo que estaba saliendo a la luz acerca de su amigo.

—¿No dijeron nada de enseñártelos? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, señor.

—En ese caso, ¿no esperaban respuestas?

—¿Respuestas?

—A sus propios mensajes.

—Lo siento, pero no le entiendo.

—Debieron enviarte algún mensaje de fuego, ¿no es así?

—¿Mensaje de…? ¿A mí?

Eso parecía suficiente explicación. Para asombro de Rafael, su padre cazador de sombras estaba mostrando los primeros signos de enfado. Hacía mucho que no sucedía.

—¿Sabes si ellos enviaron mensajes de fuego a la Academia?

—Ah, sí. Supe de una vez.

—¿A quién se lo enviaron?

—A la decana Beausejours.

—¿Supiste qué decía?

—No, pero… Me lo imagino.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… La decana Beausejours comentó que había llegado el mensaje y… Bueno, ella quiso saber si tenía algún problema con los del Instituto. Le contesté que no y la decana solo me avisó que tenía permiso de quedarme en Alacante.

—¿Por qué te daban ese permiso?

—Supongo que… No estoy seguro, pero creo que por el periodo libre. Eran principios de diciembre en ese momento.

—¿Qué esperaban que hicieras en el periodo libre?

—No estoy seguro. Pensé… Lo primero que pensé es que no necesitaban que volviera y…

Eso parecía significar «no me necesitaban». Con lo que ahora sabía de Alphonse, Rafael lo creía capaz de pensar eso y más.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Eh… Había otros que se quedarían en Alacante… Muchos de la clase de Ascensión…

—¿Así llaman ahora a la clase de los mundanos? La última vez que fui, se estaban quitando el apodo de «escoria».

—¡Debes estar bromeando, papá!

—Claro que no. Pregúntale a tu tío Sandy…

—Simon, Magnus. Entonces, Alphonse —el aludido, dando un respingo, miró de reojo al Emisario antes de agachar la cabeza—, ¿te quedaste en el hostal para los candidatos a Ascender?

—Eso… Sí.

Rafael frunció el ceño. Algo, no sabía bien qué, le dijo que Alphonse estaba ocultando algo con esa simple respuesta. Tomó nota mental de preguntar por eso más tarde.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando te quedaste en Alacante?

—Esa vez la pasé en las calles, conociéndolas. Nunca había venido y tenía curiosidad.

—¿Esa vez? ¿Te quedaste más de una ocasión?

Alphonse asintió en silencio. Por su expresión, parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta, tardíamente, de todo lo que había estado diciendo y lucía muy avergonzado.

—Rafael, acabando de comer, ayuda a Alphonse con el mensaje de fuego, por favor. Diríjanlo al director del Instituto de París y que cualquier inconveniente, lo consulte conmigo. No se entretengan demasiado, tu amigo debe volver a la Academia.

—Sí, padre.

Para sus adentros, Rafael se compadeció de aquel sobre quien su padre cazador de sombras desquitara su ira.

—&—

—Rafael, ¿cuál crees que sea mejor?

Como pocas veces, el nombrado estaba leyendo en la cama algo que no era ficción, «Técnicas de esgrima para principiantes». Frunciendo el ceño, cerró a medias el libro, con un dedo encajado en las páginas donde iba, antes de mirar a su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero prestarle libros a Alphonse —respondió Max, sonriendo y mostrando en alto dos ejemplares—, pero aparte del de Martin, no estoy seguro de cuál otro.

—Uno con espadas —pidió Rafael sin titubear—, no importa si es novela o no. Le encantan.

—Muy bien. Creo que tenemos un tratado… Oye, Rafael, ¿por qué lo invitaste a Brooklyn?

—¿Qué, no quieres que vaya?

—¡No es eso! Me agrada mucho, aunque casi no hablara conmigo. Y también… Creo que si se pudiera quedar con nosotros un tiempo, hasta lograríamos que sonriera.

Rafael asintió, quitándose de la cabeza el presumir que él ya había visto sonreír a Alphonse. Si lo pensaba demasiado, le parecía muy triste que su amigo casi no mostrara un gesto que en su familia era frecuente, fácil… normal.

—Creo que fue por eso —admitió en voz baja—. Siento que si ve que nos agrada, tal vez quiera sonreír más y hasta podría quedarse con nosotros.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! Oye… —Max dudó por un segundo, echando un vistazo a los libros que todavía sostenía, antes de continuar—, ¿y si fueran _parabatai_?

Ante tal idea, Rafael quiso golpearse la frente. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

—¡Eres un genio, _hermanito_! —exclamó, soltando su libro y saltando de la cama para pasearse de un lado a otro—. Me estuve preguntando qué puedo hacer por Al y me imaginaba que sería genial estar juntos todos los días. ¡Esa es buena idea! ¡Los _parabatai_ hacen todo eso y más!

—Me sorprendes —confesó Max, dejando los libros que traía sobre su propia cama—. Con la de veces que has dicho que quieres un _parabatai_…

—Sí, lo dije, pero padre me aseguró que no era tan simple —Rafael frunció el ceño, recordando la charla más seria que había tenido sobre el tema con su padre Alexander—. ¿Lo has visto pelear junto a tío Jace? ¿O a tía Clary y tío Simon?

—No, recuerda que yo no hago patrullas.

—Pero en los entrenamientos…

—¡Ah, sí! —Max adoptó una pose reflexiva, sentándose en la cama de su hermano—. Son algo… peculiar —terminó diciendo, no muy convencido.

—Padre me explicó todo sobre eso. Incluso me describió algunas cosas que ha llegado a sentir de parte de tío Jace. Sé que no es cualquier cosa, Max, yo… Creo que solo estaba esperando a alguien que siempre vaya a estar conmigo, sin importar lo que hagamos, alguien en el que siempre vaya a confiar… Alguien a quien quisiera como no los quiero a ninguno de ustedes.

Admitir lo último en voz alta fue para Rafael como una revelación del mismísimo Ángel. Dejó de pasearse, mirando por la ventana de su habitación sin ver nada realmente. Sabía que lo que acababa de decir era la más pura verdad e imaginó que eso explicaba la extraordinaria relación entre los pares de _parabatai_ en su familia.

—¿Querrías a un _parabatai_ más que a nosotros? —inquirió Max, algo alicaído.

—No —aseguró Rafael con firmeza—. Sería algo… Diferente. Intenso, sí, pero… Padre me dijo que querer a un _parabatai_ nunca hará que dejes de querer a otras personas. Míralo a él: quiere a tío Jace y nos quiere a nosotros.

Tras un largo momento de reflexión, Max asintió, más tranquilo.

—Entonces, ¿se lo vas a pedir? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres que Alphonse sea tu _parabatai_?

Rafael pensó, mucho tiempo atrás, que si encontraba a alguien que quisiera como _parabatai_, tendría que meditarlo cuidadosamente, a sabiendas de lo importante que era la decisión y que ésta duraría toda la vida. Sin embargo, cuando Max se lo preguntó, no tardó ni dos segundos en sentir la seguridad de su respuesta, tanto en la mente como en el corazón, así que la pronunció.

—Sí. Le pediré a Al que seamos _parabatai_.

—&—

Por fortuna ya no tenía clases, o Alphonse no habría puesto atención esa mañana.

Se contenía cuanto podía, pero una y otra vez, se descubría metiendo la diestra al bolsillo de su chaqueta verde, asegurándose que la estela siguiera allí. Esta vez no la perdería y no solamente porque la necesitara.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no recibía nada sin dar primero algo a cambio.

No era idiota, sabía que cualquier otro habría supuesto que la estela era un regalo, pero Alphonse no iba a permitírselo, por mucho que Rafael diera a entender que no se preocupara. Tenía toda la intención de devolverla en cuanto consiguiera otra. No pudo ir a Alacante temprano ese día, pero podía hacerlo en un rato más. Al fin y al cabo, nadie lo echaría en falta.

En ese momento, iba camino al despacho de la decana. Le debía una respuesta sobre sus planes a futuro, ahora que su segundo año en la Academia había concluido. De seguir con la idea de unos días atrás, habría aceptado quedarse otro año, porque era mejor la soledad que tenía en Idris a la que lo aprisionaba en París. Ambas eran lo mismo, pero no se sentían así, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

Sin embargo, la invitación de Rafael había venido a desconcertarlo. Se la hizo sin ningún tipo de aviso, ni parecía haber sido instigada por algún motivo escondido, no después de que había disculpado sus (ahora sabía) absurdos intentos por alejarlo más rápido. Rafael realmente quería su compañía, pero como no vivía en Alacante, le pareció de lo más lógico pedirle que se fuera con él y su familia en cuanto terminaran sus asuntos pendientes. No había tenido las agallas para rechazarlo porque sabía que era un honor, pero también porque se trataba de Rafael.

El último pensamiento sí que era… _chocante_, pero Alphonse empezaba a acostumbrarse a él. Rafael le agradaba y no solo porque ser amable con alguien como él. Había algo que, ahora sabía, estaba en el fondo del muchacho, muy por debajo de su personalidad extrovertida y sus frecuentes sonrisas, pero no a todos se los dejaba ver, ni siquiera a la familia que tanto quería… pero a él sí, podría jurarlo. Lo había notado y fue lo que más lo hizo desistir de alejarlo.

Quizá Rafael no estaba tan solo como él, pero eso no significaba que ignorara lo que se sentía.

¿Cómo sería Nueva York? Había leído algunas cosas de esa ciudad, desde luego, tanto en novelas como en libros de no ficción, pero eso no sería lo mismo que estar allí. Con el viaje le pasaba lo mismo que con la estela: no quería pensar en ello, no quería que inundara su mente de un agradable sentimiento hacia Rafael y su familia, pero volvía a imaginar los próximos días y, aunque le daba pánico el no conocer el sitio, también lo entusiasmaba.

La sensación le era tan ajena, que tardó en identificarla. Él estaba… _ilusionado._

Llegó entonces ante la puerta de la decana, conteniendo a duras penas el deseo de sacar la estela de Rafael (no, no era suya, no debía nombrarla como suya), porque querría hacerse la runa Impertérrito y no sentía que fuera correcto. Sí, la decana lo intimidaba, pero estaba seguro de que le daba exactamente igual lo que pasara con él, así que ¿acaso iba a perjudicarla si no quería volver el próximo año? Sin mencionar que Jean–Luc estaba avisado de que no iría a París inmediatamente y el director, cuando se acordaba de él, no solía poner trabas a sus acciones.

Respirando hondo, se decidió por fin y llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante!

Alphonse volvió a tomar aire, contó hasta tres y empujó la puerta solo un poco, antes de darse cuenta que estaba cerrada. Sintió un infantil regocijo al sacar finalmente la estela y trazar una runa de apertura, pues había querido usar el instrumento ese día desde que se había levantado.

—Con su permiso —musitó, asomando la cabeza en primer lugar y obligándose a mirar hacia donde, recordaba, estaba el escritorio de la decana—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

—¡Ah, Montclaire! Qué oportuno. Alguien pidió verte.

Alphonse, frunciendo el ceño por un segundo, miró hacia donde señalara la decana con una mano y descubrió a Antoine, de pie con una postura muy recta, cruzado de brazos y lanzándole una airada mirada con esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Suzzy.

Sin quedarle más remedio, asintió y entró completamente al despacho. Procuró por todos los medios no demostrar nerviosismo, al tiempo que se guardaba la estela. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Antoine allí? Hasta la fecha, nadie del Instituto de París se había presentado en la Academia, no por él al menos. Deseó que no le estuviera llevando malas noticias acerca de Suzzy.

Como única pista para enterarse de lo sucedido, Antoine le tendió una carta, sin dirigirle la palabra, solo haciendo un gesto para que la leyera lo antes posible.

El muchacho no lo sabía, pero de no haberla leído, habría podido decirle a la decana sobre la invitación de los Lightwood–Bane y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.


	5. Thou that art now the world's fresh (-)

**V. Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament.**

_Julio de 2022._

Rafael estaba inquieto.

A su alrededor, todo eran risas, brillo y música. Una fiesta organizada por Magnus Bane en su _loft_ de Brooklyn no podía ser de otra forma y menos si se trataba de honrar a su primogénito.

Era el cumpleaños de Rafael, pero éste no podía disfrutarlo.

En honor a la verdad, no sabía si ese era su cumpleaños. Cuando lo adoptaron, sus padres le preguntaron si quería celebrarlo el día que empezó a ser parte de la familia, o tenía alguna fecha en mente. A su corta edad, a Rafael no se le ocurrió mejor opción que aquella de julio, porque había visto que muchísima gente reía y hacía fiesta hasta en las calles. Fue cuando su padre brujo le explicó que, en Argentina, era cuando se recordaba a los amigos y Rafael contestó que tanto mejor, porque ese sería su primer deseo de cumpleaños: el tener muchos amigos.

Era la primera vez, que recordara, que la idea de los amigos le sabía amarga.

—¡Rafael, Rafael! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Suspirando, volteó hacia su izquierda. Dos caras idénticas se acercaban a él, mirándolo con dos pares de ojos que normalmente, lo alegraban y lo fascinaban por igual.

—¿Se esconden del par de remolinos? —quiso saber, sonriendo de lado sin muchas ganas.

—¡No digas eso! —uno de los recién llegados, un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Podrían escucharte —añadió su copia viviente, abriendo al máximo sus ojos marrones.

Rafael asintió, recordando por enésima vez una anécdota sobre los gemelos, en la cual tío Jace bromeaba afirmando que tía Izzy debía alegrarse de que sus hijos no hubieran salido a su padre… aunque fue refutado en los años siguientes, cuando los ojos de Kyle se volvieron marrones y tanto él como Jordan se aficionaron a las mismas cosas mundanas que tío Simon.

—¿Dónde los dejaron, por cierto?

—En la cocina…

—… Con tía Clary y con mamá.

A veces, solo a veces, Rafael se preguntaba cómo hacían esos dos para hablar así, pero nunca había querido despejar la duda directamente.

—¿Jugamos entonces? —quiso saber Jordan.

—Trajimos el ajedrez. Y cartas.

Rafael se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual una cosa que otra.

—¡_Raf_, _Raf_! ¡Vamos a jugar!

—¡Ay, no!

—¡Hasta luego, Rafael!

Dos segundos después, los gemelos se habían ido y Rafael debió esperar dos segundos más para tener delante a una cosita delgada y de brillante cabello rubio, cuyo vestido azul celeste la hacía ver delicada e inocente.

—Con cuidado —previno Rafael con suavidad.

—¡_Raf_, a jugar! —pidió la niña, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

—¿Dónde está Henry, Stella?

—Ah, aquí están —un chiquillo pelirrojo se detuvo delante de ellos apenas a tiempo para no tropezar y caerles encima—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Henry. ¿En qué pensabas?

—¿De dónde saca tío Magnus ese polvo brillante? ¿Es igual que cuando conjura comida?

—No estoy seguro, ¿por qué no le preguntas?

—Luego. Está ocupado. ¿Tú en qué estás pensando?

_—¡Raf,_ a jugar! —repitió Stella, dando saltitos.

Si fuera otra ocasión, a Rafael no le habría importado saltar por allí con Stella o platicar de cualquier cosa que llamara la atención de los agudos ojos de Henry, pero de pronto sintió un ansia enorme por estar solo.

—Ven, Stelle —llamó Henry, de repente más alegre—. Acabo de ver a Jordan y a Kyle.

—¡_Yoda_ y _Kai_! —se entusiasmó Stella, tomando la mano que Henry le ofrecía.

—Nos vemos luego, si quieres —dijo Henry a modo de despedida.

Rafael recibió la mirada de su primo, comprensiva y profunda, con un escalofrío.

Casi siempre Henry tenía un semblante soñador y la sonrisa a flor de piel, andando tras su hermana pequeña como si no tuviera nada mejor qué hacer en el mundo, pero había ocasiones como aquella en que desconcertaba. Hacía que viniera a su mente cuando Henry era un recién nacido, pues todos se quedaron impresionados con sus enormes ojos azules por días, hasta que los tíos Carstairs lo conocieron y declararon que los había heredado de un antepasado Herondale. Tía Clary les agradeció la información, asegurando con ironía que solo eso evitaría que tío Jace la acusara de serle infiel.

Rafael sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué pensar en las anécdotas de su familia no lo hacía feliz? Solía funcionarle, más porque algunos de esos sucesos los pudo ver en persona. La cara de sus propios padres al ver los ojos de Henry, por ejemplo, era digna de rememorar si querías reír un momento, pero no le había dado resultado.

Finalmente, su ánimo se alteró al notar un fogonazo por encima de su cabeza.

Sorprendido, Rafael vio la pequeña llama anaranjada solo unos segundos, antes que un trozo de papel comenzara a caer lentamente delante de él. Creyó ver su nombre escrito allí, por lo que estiró la mano y lo atrapó, para luego acercárselo a los ojos con sumo cuidado.

Confirmó su suposición inicial: era un mensaje de fuego dirigido a él. La pregunta era de quién, puesto que todo aquel que quisiera hablarle, estaba ese día en el _loft_.

La caligrafía, recta y elegante, le trajo a la mente un nombre, sintiendo de golpe que debía romper aquel papel. Si era quien creía, no tenía derecho a mandarle ni una letra. Por otra parte, ¿por qué lo hacía hasta ese día? ¿Qué quería?

Renegando de su poca fuerza de voluntad, se decidió a abrir el papel que, para su asombro, le dio la impresión de que una flor se le mostraba en todo su esplendor, revelando en su interior la misma caligrafía con la que se escribiera su nombre, toda encima de lo que parecía una marca de agua con la forma de… ¿El Big Ben?

_Para Rafael Santiago Lightwood–Bane:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, cosa que espero, es porque tu curiosidad ha pesado más que tu justificado enfado._

_Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y mi sincera esperanza es que puedas festejar muchos más en compañía de tu familia y demás seres queridos._

_Desconozco cuál es el protocolo a seguir en estos casos, solo sé que no quería dejar pasar el día sin enviar el presente, que tal vez resulte insignificante o hasta no deseado. Si este último es el caso, no dudes en tirar el mensaje. No vale la pena conservar algo que te desagrada._

_Un abrazo:_

_Alphonse E. Montclaire._

Apretando los labios en señal de enfado, Rafael estrujó el papel y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo lejos, pero finalmente no se atrevió. ¿Cómo podía algo enojarlo, entristecerlo y alegrarlo, todo al mismo tiempo, sin enloquecerlo en el camino?

—Rafael —llamó Alexander Lightwood, viéndolo al segundo siguiente con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Primero se larga y luego esto —espetó, tendiéndole el mensaje de fuego a su padre.

Alexander lo leyó con detenimiento, antes de suspirar.

—Me escribió el último día de junio, Rafael —confesó, sorprendiendo al muchacho—. Se disculpó por todas las molestias que pudiera habernos ocasionado y me preguntó cuándo era tu cumpleaños, porque recordaba que le dijiste el mes, mas no el día. Le respondí que no se preocupara, le di la fecha y le reiteré la invitación de venir, a lo que contestó que estaba muy agradecido con nosotros, pero que no podía aceptar sin desairar al Instituto de Londres…

—¿El Instituto de Londres?

—Sí. Fue enviado allí de parte su Instituto, como compañero de viaje de otra joven, una Verlac. Lo convocaron desde Alacante para eso.

—Momento, ¿me estás diciendo que se fue porque lo llamaron?

—Lo correcto sería decir que fueron a buscarlo, pero sí.

—¿Lo obligaron?

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Por lo que dijo Amy, alguien del Instituto de París fue a llevarle una carta y después de leerla, aceptó marcharse con esa persona.

—Padre, ¿tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste…?

—Imaginé que se habría ido por una emergencia y que no tardaría en ponerse en contacto. Olvidé por completo que tu amigo no estaba acostumbrado a los mensajes de fuego y que lo más probable sería que no se le ocurriera mandarnos uno. Lo que, por cierto, debiste haber hecho tú.

Rafael estuvo a punto de replicar, pero sabía que su padre tenía razón. De no haberse enfadado tanto por la repentina partida de Alphonse, habría pensado primero en comunicarse con él, confesando de paso que necesitaba una estela nueva para ello. Pero no lo hizo, enojándose todavía más cuando en casa descubrieron que se quedó sin estela y lo castigaron dos semanas sin entrenamientos ni patrullas, porque no quiso admitir la razón de su desaparición.

—No tenía estela, ¿recuerdas? —señaló.

—Cosa que sigo ignorando por qué…

—Se la di a Al —admitió, acongojado—. En Alacante, me dijo que no encontraba la suya y creí que la necesitaba más que yo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio? Lo habríamos entendido.

—Estaba muy molesto, ¿de acuerdo? No quería pensar en él. Sentí como si… Como si…

—¿Como si te hubiera traicionado?

—Sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo llenado por la algarabía a su alrededor.

—Alphonse Montclaire fue invitado a quedarse en el Instituto de Londres —informó Alexander, causando que Rafael lo mirara con pasmo—. La joven Verlac a la que acompañaba quiso marcharse, pero él no. ¿Recuerdas a Tiberius Blackthorn?

—¿Blackthorn? ¿Es uno de los hermanos de Tave?

—Sí. Tiberius es el director del Instituto de Londres. Me avisó que está pensando en registrarse como tutor oficial de Alphonse ante la Clave. Si lo hace, tu amigo no tendría ninguna responsabilidad para con el Instituto de París…

—… Y no tendría que regresar allí si no quiere, ¿verdad?

—Sí, exacto. ¿Querrías visitarlo entonces?

—¿Me dejarías ir a Londres?

—Solo si prometes no hacerle reclamos. No sé si puedes imaginar lo que debió motivarlo a irse así, pero yo sí, aunque no conviví demasiado con él. Lo que menos necesita es que lo odies.

—¡No lo odio! Padre, ¡estaba frustrado! ¡Iba a pedirle que fuéramos _parabatai_!

—Tú… ¿Estás seguro? Dime que no es por lástima, Rafael…

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tú me enseñaste lo importante que es, ¡jamás se me ocurriría…!

—¿Entonces por qué?

—¡No lo sé! Quisiera explicarlo como se debe, de verdad, pero no puedo. Solo siento que quiero pedírselo. Es el primer amigo que he tenido con el que… Padre, me conoces. ¿Me has visto alguna vez con alguien sin hablar?

—Pues… No. Se te da bien iniciar conversaciones.

—Con Al puedo hacerlo, padre. Puedo estar con él sin sentir que debo hablar todo el tiempo. Con el practiqué con la espada una sola vez, sin hablar, y sentí que era lo correcto. Con Al… Padre, los quiero a todos, lo sabes, pero… A veces, solo a veces, quiero estar con alguien en silencio sin sentirme agobiado… _solo_. Y solo he sentido que puedo hacerlo con Al. Suena ridículo, ¿verdad? Suena a que no los quiero lo suficiente…

—No, hijo, no te angusties. Un _parabatai_ suele tener ese efecto, el de causarte emociones que normalmente no tienes. Me asombra que te pasara con alguien a quien conoces tan poco.

—¡Lo sé, a mí también!

—En ese caso, pídeselo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Nunca te había oído hablar así de nadie. Además, Alphonse me agrada y creo que sería buena influencia para ti.

—Claro, lo que necesito son buenas influencias, seguro…

Alexander sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con suavidad. Rafael se sintió reconfortado. Era raro cuando los gestos de su padre no tenían ese efecto en él.

—Nunca está de más una buena persona en tu vida —aseguró el adulto—. Y algo me dice que Alphonse Montclaire es muy buena persona.

Rafael asintió con firmeza. Él también lo creía.

_¡Hola, Al!:_

_Te agradezco mucho la felicitación de cumpleaños, aunque déjame decirte que es demasiado formal para estar dirigida a un amigo._

_Porque… Aún somos amigos, ¿verdad? Yo lo veo así y espero que tú también._

_Sigue en pie la invitación para que vengas a vernos. Max me ha estado volviendo loco con todos los libros que quiere prestarte, vas a necesitar una maleta para llevártelos, y yo quiero presentarte a toda mi familia._

_Abajo te escribo unos números. Son de mi casa en Brooklyn, del Instituto y de mi celular. Por favor, ¿podrías llamarme? Hay algo que quiero decirte y un mensaje de fuego no me parece adecuado._

_Espero que estés bien y que nos veamos pronto._

_Un abrazo:_

_Rafe._

_P. D. ¿De qué es la «E» en tu nombre?_

—&—

Los huevos y las salchichas apenas le pasaban a Alphonse por la garganta.

Era la hora del desayuno y Livia era de esas que, en la medida de lo posible, hacía que los residentes del Instituto de Londres hicieran juntos sus comidas. Con los horarios de los cazadores de sombras, resultaba difícil, pero Alphonse no había tardado en notar que, por lo menos, una comida al día era como ella quería, lo que implicaba un gran esfuerzo para Kit y su entusiasmo al entrenar, así como para Tiberius y su manía de enfrascarse demasiado en ciertas investigaciones. Él mismo, tan habituado a sentarse en solitario a la mesa cuando nadie anduviera cerca, debió dejar de hacerlo cuando Livia lo descubrió, aunque no comprendió la mirada que le dirigió.

Sin embargo, su predicamento ese día era el mensaje de fuego de Rafael. Pronto dejó de lado el hecho de que su felicitación de cumpleaños resultó demasiado formal, para dar paso a que él lo había llamado «amigo», aunque lo dejara plantado cuando prácticamente ya había aceptado su invitación para ir a Nueva York.

¡Y pedía que lo llamara! ¿Cómo se suponía que haría algo así? En honor a la verdad, Alphonse había usado el teléfono en muy contadas ocasiones, así que sabía cómo funcionaba, pero le resultaba demasiado incómodo. Sabía que del otro lado de la línea podía contestarle cualquiera, incluso podía pasar al marcar a un teléfono celular, ¿y qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese caso? ¿Saludar y pedir hablar con Rafael así, sin más? Había visto a otros hacer llamadas y le parecían tan naturales como si sostuvieran las conversaciones en persona, ¿podría él hacer eso?

Pensar en ello le hizo darse cuenta, otra vez, de que el anormal era él. ¿Cómo iba a asustarlo una simple llamada telefónica? Al final, admitió para sí que era más el miedo a perder a Rafael que la vergüenza de hacer el ridículo, así que miró a su alrededor y respiró hondo.

Tiberius estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, como siempre, degustando el desayuno con un libro a un lado del plato. Si no había leído en lo que iba de la mañana, era por atender la conversación con su hermana melliza, sentada a su derecha, y con su esposo, a su izquierda.

Livia era muy amable con todo el mundo, lo mismo que enérgica. Alphonse quiso compararla con alguien, a modo de referencia, y la única persona que le vino a la mente fue la tía de Suzzy, Louisette Arbreblanc, que tenía buen carácter y al mismo tiempo, mano firme para manejar a sus hijos. Parecía especialmente interesada en cualquier opinión que el muchacho tuviera acerca de las lecciones de Historia Nefilim, aunque no entendía por qué.

Kit Herondale, por su lado, con el pelo tan rubio y bien peinado como oscuro y revuelto era el de Tiberius, poseía cierto aire elegante que no era opacado por la seguridad en sí mismo, su humor sarcástico y lo estricto que era en la sala de entrenamiento. Las pocas veces que reía, era en compañía de los Blackthorn, generando un sonido que, reconocía, resultaba grato al oído. El primer nombre de Kit era Christopher, pero muy pocas veces escuchó que lo llamaran así, por lo que él mismo procuró jamás hacerlo.

Echaba de menos a Suzzy, pero sin ella, ya no se sentía tenso, siempre al pendiente de que nadie le devolviera sus ácidas opiniones a la joven. Él mismo, más de una vez, quiso advertirle que cuidara sus palabras, pero Suzzy no habría hecho caso.

La niña Doves seguía con ellos y no le disgustaba. Getty no era su nombre, por lo que había dado a entender, pero seguía desconociendo cuál podría haber originado semejante apodo. Dejando eso de lado, el que resultara cazadora de sombras no era tan sorprendente como Suzzy quiso dar a entender, pero sí poco usual. La niña, tras el _shock_ inicial que supuso el destino de su antigua residencia (uno que a él le había causado un par de pesadillas), se decidió a convertirse en una cazadora de sombras de verdad, entrenando como nunca y estudiando por horas. Había que reconocerlo, estaba demostrando ser muy inteligente y bastante buena.

Fue Getty quien se dio cuenta de que había dejado de comer y frunció el ceño.

—¿Al? ¿Pasa algo?

Él pensó que era un alivio que allí, en Londres, la gente a su alrededor hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente el apodo que Rafael le había dado. Estaba menos nervioso de hablar así con los demás, porque su nombre no causaba miradas frías ni frases despectivas.

—No —respondió, centrándose de nuevo en el contenido de su plato.

—Al, Kit y yo necesitamos hablarte de algo, ¿nos acompañas al despacho cuando acabemos de desayunar? —pidió Tiberius.

Ligeramente aturdido, Alphonse asintió, intentando de nuevo acabarse el desayuno, aunque sintiera que se le cerrara la garganta. No podía ser nada bueno que el director del Instituto donde te hospedabas, te hiciera ir a su despacho. Al menos, no en su experiencia.

Sin embargo, casi una hora después, Alphonse debió reconsiderar sus suposiciones; de paso, se preguntó si no estaba en algún tipo de alucinación.

—Lo siento, no lo entiendo —musitó, agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

En el despacho del director, el muchacho había ocupado una de las sillas para las visitas; por su parte, Tiberius estaba del otro lado, sentado en su butaca con expresión neutra y a su derecha, Kit permanecía de pie muy erguido, dando la impresión de ser un verdadero ángel de la guarda.

—Nos hemos informado acerca de tu situación —explicó Tiberius con serenidad—. Sabíamos que querías quedarte aunque Suzette se fuera, así que estuve conversando con Jean–Luc al respecto, con tal de que no supusiera un problema. Él dijo que daba el permiso, pero que para efectos prácticos, estabas por tu cuenta. El punto es que sigues siendo menor de edad y, aunque Jean–Luc fue muy amable enviando una carta de autorización para tu estancia aquí, no servirá por mucho tiempo. Por eso, Kit y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería solicitar tu tutela.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta salió de Alphonse antes siquiera de que pudiera pensarla. Se sintió un completo idiota, así que no levantó la vista. Acababan de decírselo, ¿no?

—Ty, creo que no debimos… Al, no tienes que aceptar —aclaró Kit en el acto, con cierto deje de ruego en la voz que Alphonse no comprendió, por lo que alzó la cara con cuidado y se encontró con el rubio mirándolo atentamente—. No queremos que pienses que te estamos obligando. Nosotros quisimos hacer el trámite, pero eso no significa que no vamos a tomarte en cuenta. Piénsalo bien y cuando sepas lo que quieres, dínoslo y nos encargaremos del resto.

Alphonse apretó por un momento los temblorosos labios y a falta de su chaqueta, apretó los puños un poco más. Las caras de Tiberius y Kit no mostraban signos de estar mintiendo, o de que estuvieran jugándole una de esas bromas crueles que les gustaban a algunos de la Academia.

Sin embargo, las apariencias engañaban. Si olvidaba eso, dolería más cada ilusión rota.

—Ty, creo que es suficiente por ahora, ¿no? —indicó Kit, con una mueca.

—Posiblemente. Acompáñalo, por favor. Yo le aviso a Livvy.

Kit asintió y le hizo señas a Alphonse para que se pusiera de pie, cosa que el joven hizo en el acto, aunque de manera un poco torpe. Debió abrir las manos para apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla por un momento y sintió los dedos ligeramente entumidos, así que los estiró y los contrajo repetidamente, con cierto nervio, aunque le sorprendió darse cuenta que llevaba un tiempo sin hacer ese ademán. ¿Sería porque llevaba un tiempo sin alterarse de aquella manera?

—Al, ven conmigo un momento.

Kit lo adelantó, así que Alphonse solo pudo asentir a la carrera, antes de dedicarle un gesto de despedida a Tiberius, quien asintió en señal de reconocimiento y enseguida se acercó un fajo de lo que parecían cartas.

Momento, ¿acaso Tiberius no revisó las cartas antes del desayuno, como siempre?

—Espero que no te hayas molestado —comenzó Kit, ya en el pasillo y sin dejar de caminar—. Si es el caso, enójate conmigo. Ty ya me había advertido que podrías considerarlo una… ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah, sí! Una «intromisión con fines meramente egoístas» —el rubio se encogió de hombros, aunque su sonrisa en ese momento no era la habitual, sino una con tintes de nostalgia—. Supongo que has escuchado alguna de las historias sobre mí, de cómo llegué con los Blackthorn.

Kit lo miró por un segundo, con paciencia, así que Alphonse supo que esperaba una respuesta, que no solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

—Eh… Sí, algo escuché —confirmó.

—Me lo imaginé —Kit asintió con la cabeza, antes de regresar su vista al frente—. Más debes haber oído de Jace, ¿no? Nuestro parentesco es confuso, pero existe, así que él me llama «primo» y no me importa, aunque a veces es un poco fastidioso. En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es… Al, sabes que los cazadores de sombras tenemos muchas familias así, ¿no? Armadas con diferentes personas que no siempre comparten sangre, pero a la larga, funcionamos juntos, a veces mejor que algunas familias de sangre que he visto —Kit sacudió la cabeza, esta vez de lado a lado, quizá espantando algún recuerdo desagradable—. No pretendo saber todo, pero tengo la sensación de que, si quisiste quedarte, es porque en París no tienes una familia, ¿o sí? No tienes que contestar a eso, se nota. Si realmente te viera como parte de su familia, la chica Verlac no se habría querido ir sin ti.

—¿Por qué no? —soltó Alphonse, quien enseguida desvió la mirada y se sintió muy torpe.

—¿Por qué? Al, vinieron aquí juntos, cualquiera creería que pasar el verano en el extranjero no sería lo mismo si se separaban.

Alphonse meneó la cabeza. No creyó que Kit comprendiera, pero de repente, éste detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia él, mostrándole un ceño fruncido y una mirada iracunda que, de algún modo, supo que no estaba dirigido a él.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que te obligaron a venir? —preguntó el rubio, en un siseo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Suzzy me pidió que la acompañara. Como hablo inglés mejor que ella, creo…

—Crees —soltó Kit lentamente, incrédulo—. ¿Le preguntaste alguna vez por qué te invitó?

—No, pero…

—Al, es que… Si un amigo te invita a algún lado, normalmente es porque quiere que estés a su lado, independientemente de si le ayudas o no.

Alphonse sintió, de nueva cuenta ese día, que era incapaz de emitir palabra. Hacía muy poco, habría dicho que Suzzy era su amiga sin dudarlo, pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro, pues como Kit, creía que los amigos preferían estar juntos a separados.

Claro que, siendo sincero, Alphonse no había tenido la oportunidad de poner eso en práctica.

—Ay, Al, ¿es en serio?

—¿Qué? —en esa ocasión, el muchacho se sintió perdido, ¿ahora qué había hecho mal?

—Dime ahora mismo si hay algo que quieras. Lo que sea.

—¿Yo?

Kit se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo de tal forma, que Alphonse se sorprendió cuando no se arrancó ni un mechón. Agachó la vista, repasando la conversación para saber cuál fue su error, hasta que escuchó un bufido de parte del otro.

—Al, por favor, dímelo. ¿Hay algo que quieras ahora mismo?

Alphonse estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza, ¿qué podía importar lo que él quisiera? Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Rafael vino a su cabeza como el fogonazo de su mensaje de fuego, antes de que dejara escapar una pregunta sin saber bien lo que decía.

—¿Tengo permiso de usar el teléfono?

—¿El teléfono? —Kit frunció el ceño.

—Ah, es… Solo por si quisiera… Es decir, las llamadas no se me dan bien, pero…

Estaba tropezando de nuevo con las palabras. Alphonse pensó en que no estaba ganándose el permiso, precisamente, pero para su asombro, Kit suspiró antes de asentir.

—Puedes usar el teléfono cuando quieras —aseguró—. Eso sí, procura no ocupar demasiado la línea. A todo esto, ¿dónde está tu teléfono?

—¿Mi qué?

Kit volvió a sacudir la cabeza, pasando la mano otra vez por su brillante pelo, esta vez para acomodarlo un poco. A continuación, respiró hondo y sonrió de lado.

—Creo que esa es buena idea, me la guardaré por un rato. Ahora, jovencito, tendremos práctica de espadas hasta que logre descifrar cómo haces ese giro con mandoble a la izquierda, porque no consigo golpear con la parte plana de la hoja igual que tú.

Alphonse siguió a Kit a toda carrera, sin saber bien qué había pasado y, al mismo tiempo, preguntándose cómo sería que los demás los vieran, al rubio y a Tiberius, como sus padres.

La idea le gustó demasiado, por lo que procuró olvidarla.

Si sus ilusiones se rompían, dolería, así que más le valía no tenerlas.


	6. Whilst I alone did call upon thy aid

**VI. Whilst I alone did call upon thy aid.**

_Agosto de 2022._

—¡Es la cuarta vez esta semana! ¡Voy a desconectar esa cosa!

—Jace, ¿por qué te pones así por una broma?

—Es un número para emergencias, Clary, ¡para emergencias! ¿Quién se la pasa marcando al Instituto, pero cuelga en cuanto contesto? ¡Alec! ¿Seguro que no es uno de tus subterráneos?

—En primera, te he dicho que los subterráneos no son míos y en segunda, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¡Es la cuarta vez que llaman por teléfono al Instituto solo para colgar! ¡Y a esta hora! ¿Quién más sabe el número aparte de nosotros? Tus subterráneos, ¿no?

—Que no son míos, Jace.

Era día de desayuno familiar, algo que habían implementado los Herondale casi desde que se volvieron directores del Instituto de Nueva York, así que Rafael estaba acostumbrado, entre otras cosas, a que tío Jace se mostrara algo melodramático mientras su padre Alexander le dedicaba parte de su paciencia de santo.

Sin embargo, en esos días Alexander Lightwood había estado sumamente ocupado, pues se acercaba la firma de los Undécimos Acuerdos y se le había encomendado recolectar las sugerencias de los subterráneos para éstos. Así pues, todos en el _loft_ de Brooklyn procuraban quitarle de encima lo que pudiera estresarlo más, aunque fueran los reclamos de su _parabatai_.

—Tío Jace, ¿has intentado la marcación inversa, para saber de dónde llaman?

Ante la pregunta de Rafael, Jace Herondale puso tal expresión de desconcierto que todos supieron su respuesta y se echaron a reír.

—Ya que sabes tanto, sobrino, vamos a que me lo demuestres ahora mismo.

—¡Oye, no he terminado!

—Pues llévate el plato, ¡son huevos revueltos, por el Ángel!

Sin quedarle más remedio, Rafael se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y siguió al rubio por los enormes pasillos hasta el despacho del director. Allí, en el escritorio, estaba un teléfono fijo de hacía unos cinco años.

—Es aquí, ¿ves, tío? Este botón. Levantas la bocina, lo presionas y en teoría, debe marcar a quien te llamó.

—¿Cómo que «en teoría»?

—Nunca lo he usado en uno de nuestros teléfonos. Anda, inténtalo.

—Muy bien. Ya sé a quién culpar si interrumpo algo.

Arqueando las cejas, Rafael se encogió de hombros y vio a su tío siguiendo sus instrucciones. El rubio no tardó en poner expresión seria, en señal de que le habían contestado.

—Buenos días, ¿quién es? —unos segundos de silencio y una mueca de desconcierto alertaron a Rafael, aunque se quedó muy sorprendido cuando Jace soltó—. ¿Christopher? ¡Querido primo, cuánto tiempo! No me digas que decidiste desquitarte conmigo haciendo bromas…

Rafael frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—… Hablo de las llamadas. No finjas, ¿quién más llamaría desde Londres a nuestra hora del desayuno, cuando bien podría estar comiendo?

¿Londres? Rafael, sin pensar, le quitó el auricular a su tío, quien lo miró más que pasmado.

—¿Hola? ¿Buenos días?

—_¿Quién eres tú? Aquí son tardes, por si no sabías. Agradezco que me libraras de ese loco que se dice mi pariente, pero…_

—Disculpe, no sabíamos de dónde nos habían estado llamando. Me llamo Rafael. Rafael Lightwood–Bane. ¿Usted es…?

—_Kit Herondale._

¿Kit? ¿No «Christopher»? ¿Y por qué el nombre le sonaba? Rafael dejó la duda para después.

—Disculpe, ¿está en el Instituto de Londres?

—_Sí, ¿por qué?_

—Supe que Al… Alphonse Montclaire… Supe que está allí. Por favor, ¿puedo hablar con él?

Se hizo el silencio y Rafael temió que su amigo hubiera acabado de nuevo en París, así que la recelosa pregunta de Kit Herondale lo tomó por sorpresa.

—_¿Tú de dónde conoces a Al?_

—De Alacante.

—_No ibas a la Academia, ¿o sí?_

—¡Ni muerto! Nos conocimos en junio, cuando fui de visita.

La espontánea respuesta causó que una carcajada estallara al otro lado de la línea, antes de oírse un «espera» y luego «¡Al, ven aquí, por favor!»

—¿Montclaire? —dejó escapar Jace.

Rafael miró a su tío, quien de pronto estaba mostrando una expresión nostálgica.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Mi madre —comentó Jace, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes que Rafael pudiera preguntar al respecto, oyó que lo llamaban.

—_¿Rafe?_

—¡Hola, Al! Me alegra que sigas en Londres. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Eh… Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?_

—Perfectamente. Tenemos que vernos, quiero mostrarte mi espada nueva.

—_Ah, ¿sí pediste el medio estoque?_

—¡Por supuesto! Me la recomendaste tú.

—_No es para tanto, Rafe._

—¿No? Ahora puedo durar más contra tío Jace en los entrenamientos, ¡deberías verlo! Ah, eso me recuerda…

—_Rafe, si quieres tu estela de vuelta…_

—¿Qué? ¡No te preocupes, tengo una nueva! No, era otra cosa.

—_Entiendo. Dime._

Rafael respiró hondo. Sentía que habría sido mejor estar de frente, pero conociendo a Alphonse, tampoco habría podido verlo a los ojos en cuanto soltara la pregunta, así que oró al Ángel porque la respuesta fuera buena.

—Al, ¿quieres ser mi _parabatai_?

Por largos segundos, Rafael temió que Alphonse hubiera colgado, así de absoluto era el silencio. Ignorando la cara de asombro de su tío Jace, suspiró.

—¿Al? ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

—_No._

—¿Qué?

Ciertamente no esperaba eso. Por lo menos, no en ese tono, tan tajante y ahogado.

—Al, déjame explicarte…

—_Lo siento, Rafe. No. No debería… No, solo eso._

—Pero…

—_Yo… Me importas, Rafe._

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿qué tiene que ver con…?

—_No voy a ser el _parabatai_ de nadie. Yo, menos que nadie, debería serlo. Olvídalo._

—¡Al, no seas ridículo!

—_Hablo en serio._

—¡Yo también! ¿Crees que no lo pensé bien? ¿Crees que no sé lo importante que es?

—_Rafe, eso no… ¿Qué han dicho tus padres?_

—¡Están encantados con la idea! Dicen que serías buena influencia.

—_No mientas, Rafe, ¿por qué dirían algo así?_

—¡Porque eres tú!

—_Precisamente por ser yo, deberían decir lo contrario._

—Por ser… ¡No digas eso! ¡Piénsalo al menos!

Rafael se sintió indignado y triste cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando, pero no pudo decir más porque en ese momento, Alphonse musitó una despedida y colgó.

¡Por el Ángel! ¡Hasta para plantarlo era educado!

—_¡Diablos, cuando lo vea no se la va a acabar…! _—masculló en español.

—Rafael, ¿quién es ese chico que quieres como _parabatai_?

—Es un amigo, tío, lo conocí…

—Ya supe su nombre, dónde lo conociste y cuándo. Lo que quiero saber es por qué se lo has pedido a un perfecto extraño.

—¡No es un extraño! ¡Pregúntale a padre, a papá y a Max!

—Eso voy a hacer, no lo dudes. Pero yo en tu lugar, si se ha negado, me olvidaría del asunto y buscaría a alguien más.

Rafael meneó la cabeza y abandonó el despacho sin mirar atrás. Tío Jace no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, él no conocía a Alphonse, así que ignoraba lo especial que era.

No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Lo juraba por el Ángel.

—&—

—¿Al? ¡Al, ábreme!

Alphonse se sentía tan estúpido, ¿ahora cómo iba a arreglar las cosas?

—Getty, puedes irte a la cama. Yo me haré cargo.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. Buenas noches.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Buenas noches, Al!

Por mera costumbre, Alphonse usó su chaqueta verde a modo de manta y se la echó por encima de la cabeza. No quería ver a nadie, así que había colocado una cadena de runas de cierre, pero no tuvo que verlas para saber que las estaban cancelando desde el otro lado.

—Ty, ¿necesitas…?

—Por favor, Livvy, Kit, permítanme. Ustedes vayan a su patrulla.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien. Llama si necesitas algo, Ty.

—A cualquiera de los dos.

Los ruidos y los pasos disminuyeron en el exterior, y Alphonse supuso que podía levantarse para rearmar la cadena de runas, pero entonces oyó voces que habían bajado su volumen.

—Sé que no está bien, Ty, pero ¿viste qué golpe? ¡Fue excelente!

—Tienes razón, Kit, no está bien. Sin embargo, creo que no fue tan malo el haberlo visto.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Ahora tengo algo con qué trabajar.

—¡No lo digas así! ¿Acaso no te importa?

Hubo una pausa en el diálogo y un sonido sutil y un poco raro, que Alphonse sabía que había escuchado antes, pero no lograba recordar de dónde, solo que le producía mucha vergüenza.

—De verdad, permíteme encargarme. Esta vez es mi turno.

—Muy bien. Envíame un mensaje cuando terminen de hablar, quiero saber cómo va.

A continuación, unos pasos alejándose dieron a entender que solo quedaba aquel que anulaba su cadena de runas. Alphonse se encogió sobre sí mismo, sosteniendo la chaqueta con fuerza, para luego oír que la puerta finalmente se abría.

—Con tu permiso, Al. Voy a entrar y sentarme contigo, ¿está bien?

No respondió. No valía la pena que respondiera. Si Tiberius se estaba tomando la molestia de ir hasta allí, es que finalmente habían decidido sacarlo de sus vidas. No lo culpaba.

Se hallaba echado de costado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y con la chaqueta cubriéndolo, así que solo podía adivinar lo que sucedía por los sonidos, como el de la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de Tiberius acercándose, ligeros y firmes a un tiempo, antes de oír el roce de tela y algo tintineando. A continuación, detrás de él se hundió el colchón, señal de que Tiberius realmente se había sentado a un lado suyo.

—Estamos en un predicamento, ¿no te parece, Al?

Momento, ¿Tiberius había dicho «estamos»?

—En sentido estricto, has agredido físicamente a un camarada cazador de sombras y éste tiene derecho a interponer una queja formal ante la Clave. Sin embargo, pienso dejar en claro que medió provocación de parte de Antoine y que me reservo el reprender a mi familia como lo crea conveniente. El predicamento está en que, si bien no deben arreglarse los problemas con violencia, estoy agradecido porque salieras en mi defensa y también, lo admito, me siento un poco orgulloso de que pudieras derribar de un golpe a la persona que, se supone, fue uno de tus tutores, aunque sospecho que no fue uno muy bueno. Así pues, Al, espero que entiendas que no debes volver a recurrir a algo así, a menos que sea absolutamente indispensable. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Alphonse había escuchado atentamente, pero no alcanzaba a comprender ese giro de los acontecimientos, así que no podía contestarle a Tiberius. Lo único que pensaba hacer era olvidar el incidente y esperar pacientemente a que lo devolvieran a París o Alacante, pero no: en su muy particular forma de expresarse, Tiberius solo le había dado el equivalente a un regaño y también… ¿Acaso quería su opinión? ¿Para qué?

—Al, ¿estás escuchando? —quiso saber Tiberius, muy serio.

—Sí, escuché todo —decidió contestar Alphonse, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, dime si has comprendido lo que te he dicho.

—Yo… Sí, lo he comprendido.

—Muy bien. ¿Prometes no volver a recurrir a la violencia, a menos que sea necesario?

—Eso… Sí, lo prometo.

—Gracias. Eres un buen muchacho, Al. ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Temblando un poco, Alphonse negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—¿Tampoco quieres hablar de la llamada de ayer? Kit dijo que era para ti.

Ahí venía, ¿no? Esa era la parte en que era regañado _de verdad_.

—Me imagino que te han devuelto alguna de las que tú has hecho, ¿no es así?

Lo sabía, sabía que no debía haber hecho caso. Seguramente el permiso de usar el teléfono no era tal. Casi nunca lo era.

—Kit me comentó que llamaron de Nueva York. ¿Quieres contarme cómo conociste al chico de Alec y Magnus?

¿Para qué quería saber eso? ¿Iba a decirle lo que ya había decidido?

—Tave, mi hermano… Me refiero al más pequeño… Él es muy amigo de Max y Rafael. Como siempre habla bien de ellos, no tengo inconveniente en que tú los trates. Solo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo los conociste. Ellos viajan mucho, pero no sabía que hubieran ido a París.

—Fue en Alacante.

Ni siquiera supo por qué respondió. Normalmente, nadie esperaba que respondiera esa clase de preguntas. Es más, era rara la ocasión en que le hacían preguntas sobre sí mismo, para empezar.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

—En junio, antes de venir aquí.

—Ah, ¿en la Academia, tal vez?

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, pero al segundo siguiente, recordó que no se le veía, así que abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tiberius se le adelantó.

—¿No? Bueno, en realidad, no importa. Si no recuerdo mal, Tave mencionó que Rafael es muy sociable, aunque algo… Imprudente. Espero que se portara bien contigo.

—¡Sí, lo hizo!

Se alarmó tanto ante la posibilidad de que pensaran mal de Rafael, que Alphonse se enderezó de golpe, haciendo a un lado su chaqueta. Tiberius vio aquello con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no tardó en mirarle la cara por un momento, tras lo cual frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo Alphonse enseguida, buscando la chaqueta—. No era mi intención…

—Al, ¿querrías invitar a Rafael a venir?

Alphonse detuvo sus manos, que estaban a punto de colocar la chaqueta sobre sí mismo, antes de girar la cabeza hacia Tiberius quien, a su vez, había fijado los ojos en la tela verde de la prenda, en actitud reflexiva.

—Cuando estás en un lugar extraño, lo familiar ayuda a la adaptación —explicó el hombre con calma—. Eso es, claro, si tú quieres adaptarte. Ya hemos expresado nuestro deseo de que te quedes, Al, así que puedes invitar a tus amigos en cualquier momento.

—Pero yo no…

De golpe, Alphonse cayó en la cuenta de que no podía decir que no tenía amigos, porque Rafael sí lo era. Él se lo había dicho y… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creía en esas palabras.

—No sé si quiera venir —dijo al final.

—Sospecho que sí querrá, aunque tendríamos que arreglarlo con Magnus y Alec. No creo que suponga un problema, porque…

—Le dije que no a Rafe.

¿A qué había venido eso? Aterrado, Alphonse se pasó una mano por el pelo, sujetando con fuerza la chaqueta, pero conteniendo cuanto pudo las ganas de cubrirse de nuevo con ella.

—¿A qué te negaste exactamente? —se interesó Tiberius.

No valía la pena repetirlo, no para que le dijeran lo que ya sabía, así que Alphonse solo agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de contestar.

—Si lo prefieres, puedes hablar con Kit. Sé que él es mejor que yo.

—¿En qué? —del desconcierto, Alphonse volvió a mirar a Tiberius y lo halló con una expresión difícil de descifrar, pero que sin duda incluía tristeza.

—En tratar con la gente, sobre todo en conflictos emocionales. Empiezo a creer que no estoy hecho para esto.

—¿Para qué?

Tiberius suspiró y volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos grises eran atentos y profundos; además, la tristeza seguía allí, mezclada con algo que Alphonse conocía bien y que no le deseaba a nadie.

El hombre parecía decepcionado de sí mismo.

—Quiero… Queremos, Kit y yo… Ya te lo dijimos, estamos tramitando tu tutela. De hecho, acabo de enviar los últimos documentos, pues Antoine no inspira confianza precisamente y no quisiera que intentara obligarte a regresar a París. Deberías querer volver allí por ti mismo, porque es la ciudad donde naciste, pero como no es así, no vamos a permitir que te obliguen. La última vez no creí prudente insistir, pero para Kit y para mí, no serías solo un huérfano del que vamos a encargarnos, Al. Serás familia, ¿entiendes? Serás nuestro hijo, siempre que tú estés de acuerdo.

Alphonse se preguntó si alguna vez, alguien había querido hacer eso por él. En vista de las circunstancias, probablemente no, pero no podía evitar el preguntarse qué podría traerle de bueno a Tiberius y a Kit, que de por sí no eran precisamente los más apreciados por la Clave. ¿Por qué querrían complicar más sus vidas? No es que él valiera tanto esfuerzo.

—Lamento no haberte dejado la última palabra, como prometí, pero de verdad, no quise arriesgarme a que Antoine exigiera tu regreso. Si todo va bien, el trámite concluirá antes de los Undécimos y podremos presentarte con todos. Eso, claro, si te parece bien.

—¿Presentarme con…?

—Con mis hermanos. Probablemente veamos a la mayoría en la firma de los Undécimos.

¿Hacía cuánto que alguien quería presentarlo con otra persona? Alphonse intentó acordarse, pero no podía. No es que nunca pasara, pero se le solía mencionar nada más como uno de los habitantes del Instituto de París, o como uno de los alumnos de la Academia. Ahora, Tiberius, quería presentarlo como parte de _su_ familia. La familia que no lo hacía sentir abandonado.

La familia que se había prometido no meter en problemas.

—No sé si sea buena idea —musitó, con la pena alojándose en su interior, deseando no tener que renunciar a algo con lo que apenas se estaba atreviendo a soñar.

—Probablemente, muchos dirán eso. Pero Al, considerando quiénes son mis hermanos, ya sabrás que nuestra familia no es precisamente partidaria de lo común. Nos gusta lo extraordinario, nos atrae con su brillo y su bondad, lo hacemos parte de nosotros y procuramos hacer que crezca. Kit no es muy partidario de expresarlo así, pero él no es Blackthorn, por eso suele decir que es completamente al revés, ¿puedes creerlo? Él jura que somos nosotros, los Blackthorn, quienes deslumbramos y atraemos a los demás, que los amamos tanto y con tal cuidado, que lo más natural es amarnos de vuelta. Tú eres neutral ahora mismo, podrías aclarar ese punto.

¿Cómo es que había acabado en esa conversación? Alphonse no lo sabía, atónito y sonrojado como estaba. Ignoraba si Tiberius realmente esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero esperaba que no, porque no podía darla.

Muy a su pesar, por más que se hubiera dicho que no debía, ya los quería a todos por igual, sin importar el apellido que tuvieran.

Tiberius, inesperadamente, le sonrió a él, a Alphonse, al huérfano que casi había rogado porque no lo devolvieran a la soledad que parecía acompañarlo allá a donde fuera. Le sonreía como lo que él mismo decía que quizá no sabría ser, pero que Alphonse empezaba a creer que se le daría de maravilla, si tenía las agallas de darle la oportunidad.

De verdad, Tiberius lucía como un padre, pero no estaba seguro de que debiera ser el suyo.


	7. Shall reasons find of settled gravity

**VII. Shall reasons find of settled gravity.**

_Octubre de 2022._

—¿En serio se quedó con los de Londres? No tiene cerebro…

Rafael no solía oír voces tan altaneras y despectivas. Aquella, además, era demasiado aguda para su gusto, por lo que le desagradó todavía más.

—No te preocupes, Suzette. Puedes ir a verlo en cuanto salgas de aquí, supe que se quedarán con el Emisario.

—¿Con ese? Es como los que dicen cuidarlo, ¿no?

—Algo así. Tiberius Blackthorn fue lo suficientemente cobarde como dar el pretexto de quedarse de custodio de Londres.

—Lo dicho, como el Emisario. ¿En serio esos dos son cazadores de sombras?

Rafael, indignadísimo, giró la cabeza con la menor brusquedad posible hacia el origen de las voces. Una chica de largo pelo castaño, con unos ojos verdes que le recordaron inesperadamente a los de su primo Jordan, conversaba con un hombre que también tenía los ojos verdes. Ambos lucían la misma expresión altanera; eso y los ojos le indicaron que eran parientes.

Inmediatamente, se giró hacia quien tenía más cerca de su familia.

—Tía, ¿sabes quiénes son?

—¿Quiénes? —Isabelle Lovelace, dejando de mirar con aire aburrido a varios reunidos en una amistosa charla, vio primero a su sobrino y luego a donde éste indicaba—. Ah, si no estoy mal, son los Verlac. Del Instituto de París. Él es Antoine y ella es su sobrina, Suzette.

Rafael asintió lentamente, pensando si debía memorizar aquellas caras por si podía lanzarles una de sus armas estando fuera del Gard.

—Rafael —llamó su padre brujo, por lo que volteó a mirarlo—. Si vas por ahí —Magnus señaló un pasillo lateral—, puedes saludar al joven Alphonse.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Un brujo no revela todos sus trucos, hijo mío. Ve, pero no seas muy duro con él, ¿quieres?

—Sí, sí. Ya te pareces a padre… —masculló en broma.

Acto seguido, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, se fue por el pasillo indicado, pensando que un buen regaño no le caería mal a su amigo.

Después, si se daba la oportunidad, pasaría al tema de ser _parabatai_.

—&—

—¿Puedo saber, por fin, por qué te fuiste corriendo en junio?

La biblioteca de la casa del Emisario era, sin duda, uno de los sitios favoritos de la familia. El hecho de que tuvieran allí una colección para todos los gustos, lo demostraba.

Tal como supuso Rafael, reencontrarse con Alphonse fue extraño. Le parecía increíble que unos pocos meses en Londres le hubieran ayudado, pero así era. Claro, seguía desviando la mirada con frecuencia y todavía era difícil sacarle una sonrisa, pero el simple hecho de que fuera amigo de Getty Doves era bastante elocuente. La niña no supo del Mundo de las Sombras, curiosamente, hasta el día que fue al Instituto de Londres pidiendo ayuda, con lo cual también pasó a enterarse que tenía sangre de cazadora de sombras. Algo le decía que, para Alphonse, Getty era un tipo de hermana pequeña, alguien más perdida que él, por lo cual intentaba cuidar de ella. Se preguntó si, de cierta manera, Getty habría ayudado a Alphonse a decidir quedarse en Londres.

—Me llamaron de París —respondió Alphonse, con los ojos fijos en un extremo de la biblioteca, donde Max le enseñaba a Getty algo de un enorme volumen que cargaban entre los dos—. Yo… Hacía un tiempo que no iba, pero no estaba seguro… Querían que me quedara otro año en la Academia.

—¿Por qué?

Rafael tuvo cuidado al fingir que no sabía eso, queriendo escuchar la versión de su amigo.

—En ese entonces odiaba admitirlo, pero… Ahora puedo decir que era porque no me querían cerca. No quería quedarme en la Academia, pero… por una vez, tampoco quería volver a París. Y cuando ustedes me invitaron a Nueva York…

Ahí estaba, algo por lo que Rafael estaba seguro que pelearía por conservar.

Alphonse sonrió. El gesto no era muy grande; de hecho, Rafael dudaba que su amigo se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, pero valía más por saber cuál era su causa.

—Fui por mi cuenta a ver a la decana Beausejours —confesó Alphonse, volviendo a la seriedad a velocidad alarmante—. Quería informarle de su invitación y tal vez, si tenía valor, le diría que no volvería a la Academia. Pero cuando llegué a su oficina, Antoine estaba allí.

—¿Antoine?

—Antoine Verlac. Vive en el Instituto de París, con su esposa Simone y su sobrina Suzette.

Rafael, recordando un par de caras en el Gard, apretó los labios y asintió.

—Te hablé de ellos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, un poco. La pequeña arpía…

—Rafe…

—Ya, la chica Verlac… Ella es «Suzzy», ¿verdad?

Alphonse asintió, con aire melancólico.

—Antoine había ido a la Academia, según él, para saber cómo me iba —Alphonse se encogió de hombros, no muy convencido, antes de proseguir—. Lo que ahora creo es que quería saber si acepté quedarme en la Academia otro año o no. Es… A veces, es difícil imaginar cómo piensa, así que no tenía idea de qué decir. Creo que se molestó un poco pero aún así, me entregó una carta de Suzzy. Ella me contaba que la habían dejado ir a otro Instituto en el verano, antes de su año de aprendizaje, y quería que la acompañara. Eso… Era tan raro que Suzzy me pidiera algo que…

—¿Aceptaste solo porque era ella?

Alphonse asintió, evidentemente avergonzado. Rafael no se explicaba la razón, pues él habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier amigo. Entonces frunció el ceño, perspicaz.

—¿Pasó algo con ella en Londres? —preguntó.

—Desde antes —admitió Alphonse en voz baja, mirando de reojo a donde estaban Getty y Max antes de seguir—. De pronto sentía que… Se comportaba diferente. Demasiado atenta a cómo la veían los demás y… Los subterráneos nunca le han gustado mucho, pero ahora también los desprecia. A ellos y a los mundanos. Como si… Como si no tuvieran un propósito en el mundo.

En ese momento, Rafael habría querido tener delante a esa chica. En lo personal le afectaba saber que aún existieran cazadores de sombras con semejantes ideas, ya que lo consideraba un insulto a su familia; sin embargo, para Alphonse parecía ser algo más y tras pensarlo un poco, creyó saber lo que era: le había tenido fe a Suzette Verlac y a la amistad que ella le ofrecía, la siguió a un sitio desconocido y había acabado decepcionado.

—¿Y cómo les fue en Londres, entonces?

—Suzzy no se quedó ni un mes. A ella no… Parece que no le gustó mucho toparse con los Blackthorn y Kit Herondale.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Sospecho que es por los sermones que le ha soltado Antoine sobre… «Aficiones mundanas antinaturales».

Rafael se sorprendió ante la mueca de asco de Alphonse pronunciando aquellas palabras, pero no era nada difícil comprender a qué se debía. Con mayor razón quería usar algún arma en Suzette Verlac… con perdón de la pobre arma, que tendría que estar en contacto con esa chica.

—¿A ti no te molesta?

—¿Molestarme qué?

—Tú sabes, que un director de Instituto tenga por pareja a alguien de su mismo sexo.

Alphonse se le quedó mirando fijamente, lo cual a Rafael le dio escalofríos.

Su amigo, con esos ojos suyos tan curiosos, podía intimidar haciendo eso, aunque no pronunciara palabra ni diera muestra alguna de qué estaba pensando en realidad.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a preguntarse si tal vez, el que Alphonse se mostrara así no habría asustado a alguien en el Instituto de París… Lo suficiente como para que viviera allí como vivió.

—Lo siento, Rafe, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Te quedaste en Londres, pero no acabo de entender por qué, ¿a ti no te importa…?

—No soy nadie para opinar sobre la vida de los demás —aseguró Alphonse, tajante, desviando la vista y agachando la cabeza—. Además, sería un ingrato si lo hiciera.

—¿Ingrato? Al, tienes derecho a…

Cuando vio que Alphonse se encogía un poco, Rafael se sobresaltó. ¿Ahora qué había hecho mal? Era difícil saberlo, pero no era del tipo de persona que se rendía fácilmente.

—Al, ¿por qué serías un ingrato? —preguntó, en voz más baja y suave que antes.

—Dejaron que me quedara en Londres —respondió Alphonse, con ese tono de voz que le recordaba a noches estrelladas al aire libre—. Yo no… Me han tratado como… —sacudió la cabeza—, no sé explicarlo. Solo… Lo sentí en sus runas.

Rafael parpadeó a toda velocidad, pasmado.

—¿Te hicieron runas? —Masculló, de forma apenas audible.

—Sí, yo… No sé si se darían cuenta de lo que pasa con las mías. El punto es que si los acompaño en las rondas, se ofrecen a trazarme las runas. Al principio pensé que ellos… tal vez creyeran que no las sabía… —mientras Alphonse se encogía de hombros, Rafael rodaba los ojos con hartazgo, pero no replicó con tal de que su amigo siguiera hablando—, pero luego fue evidente que me preguntaban porque querían hacerlo. Fue… raro. Y las emociones…

Rafael quiso acercarse a Alphonse, como un gesto simple de apoyo, pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba. No quería sobresaltarlo justo cuando parecía empezar a sentirse a gusto.

—Las únicas emociones que se parecían a esas, eran las tuyas, Rafe. No me marearon, ni me dolieron. Fueron… agradables. Cálidas. Frescas. Quise saber otra vez si normalmente las runas son así, pero no se los pregunté.

—Momento, ¿ellos no saben…?

Alphonse negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No podría —susurró, mordiéndose el labio antes de señalar—. No quiero decepcionarlos.

—¿Por qué crees que vas a decepcionarlos si les cuentas lo de las runas?

—Creerán que algo está mal conmigo, ¿no?

—Al —Rafael agitó la cabeza, incrédulo—, a estas alturas ya te habrían dicho si creyeran que tienes algo mal. Pero no lo han hecho, ¿verdad?

—No, pero…

—¡Nada, nada! No veo a los parientes de Tave siendo amables solo por lástima. Quítate de la cabeza todos esos defectos que crees que tienes.

—¿Qué creo que tengo?

—Bueno, algunos defectos que tienes son reales, pero yo me refería a… Por ejemplo, eso que me dijiste una vez en Alacante. Que todo el mundo piensa que eres poca cosa.

—Es que…

—No lo eres, Al. A mí no me importa lo que otros digan de ti, yo solo voy a confiar en lo que veo. Y créeme, tú tienes de poca cosa lo que yo tengo de sangre Lightwood.

—No digas eso, Rafe.

—¿Qué, que no eres poca cosa?

—No, lo de no tener sangre Lightwood. Te duele ¿verdad?

Rafael se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió al detectar una oportunidad.

—¿Ahora comprendes de qué hablo? La gente puede decir lo que quiera, pero es peor cuando tú te lo crees. Me duele lo de la sangre Lightwood porque me gustaría tenerla, pero eso no significa que no me sienta un Lightwood–Bane. Eso me recuerda a los primeros días con mis padres, fueron geniales, pero algo… confusos.

«Confusos» era un eufemismo del tamaño de la Plaza del Ángel, pensó Rafael. En aquellos días, sus emociones vacilaban entre la felicidad y el miedo, entre el alivio y el dolor. Sentía gratitud y un terror atroz de que Alec, Magnus y Max fueran solo temporales en su vida, prestados, antes de ser arrojado a la soledad otra vez. Pero cuando confirmó que aquellas personas realmente serían su familia, poco le importaron las malas miradas hacia su persona, los rumores malintencionados y uno que otro conflicto más directo. ¿Qué sabían los demás para opinar sobre él y su familia? Realmente poco, casi nada, así que seguía el ejemplo de sus padres y dejaba que la gente creyera lo que quisiera.

—Creo que eso lo entiendo —musitó Alphonse, con expresión reflexiva, antes de mirar a Rafael y regalarle una de sus efímeras sonrisas—. Gracias, Rafe.

—No hay de qué. Me conformo con que pienses…

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, a lo cual Rafael se encogió de hombros.

Nada perdía insistiendo sobre el ser _parabatai_, solo esperaba que nada lo hiciera rendirse.

—&—

No acababa de creerse lo que había hecho.

Le había dicho que sí a Rafael. Iban a ser _parabatai_.

—¡Es fantástico! —dijo Getty por lo bajo, de camino a casa.

Una vez terminados los eventos en relación a los Undécimos Acuerdos, que incluían algunas fiestas y espectáculos además de la firma como tal, los que no residían en Alacante se dispusieron a cruzar el Portal permanente hacia sus hogares. A los de Londres les tocó uno de los últimos turnos, por lo que pudieron ver cuando se marchaban los de Nueva York, un grupo bastante numeroso desde el cual, Rafael y Max agitaron manos en alto viendo en su dirección, a modo de despedida.

A su alrededor, Alphonse notó algunas miradas de extrañeza y envidia, pues no cualquiera se codeaba con los chicos Lightwood–Bane.

—Espero verlos otra vez —musitó Getty, esperanzada.

Internamente, Alphonse deseó lo mismo, pero no sabía qué tan pronto se haría realidad.

Si no recordaba mal, a últimas fechas el proceso de _parabatai_ era más estricto, sobre todo con aquellos que no vivían en la misma ciudad cuando decidían hacer la ceremonia. Eso incluía que los Enclaves de los respectivos aspirantes a _parabatai_ confirmaran si no había alguna situación que, a su juicio, impidiera que los involucrados adoptaran aquella importante Marca. Seguramente en Nueva York, Rafael no tendría ningún problema, pero él…

No, tenía que hacer lo posible para no ser él quien lo echara a perder.

Al otro lado del Portal, Tiberius los recibió con aire taciturno y unos audífonos de diadema alrededor del cuello, señal de que, hasta hacía poco, había estado trabajando en una investigación. Las hacía de vez en cuando, al tener un tiempo libre entre sus obligaciones de director y las lecciones teóricas que solía dictar, por lo cual fue algo inesperado verlo en la cripta, con la caja de una pizza tamaño familiar en las manos.

—Cuéntenmelo todo —pidió, sin más preámbulos.

—Gracias por esto, Ty —dijo Livia, tomando la caja de manos de su hermano y abriéndola al instante—. ¡Estupendo, ordenaste la de cuartos!

—Pensé que era lo más adecuado.

—Tú siempre piensas lo más adecuado —aseguró Kit, revolviéndole el pelo con suavidad.

Alphonse había notado que, si bien Tiberius era reacio al contacto físico de los demás, rara vez rechazaba el de Kit. Por su parte, el rubio nunca se extendía en sus atenciones más de la cuenta. Suponía que eso era parte de una relación de pareja, alegrándose de que fuera tan buena como había leído en algunos de sus libros.

—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? —inquirió Tiberius, mientras subían la escalera de la cripta.

—¡Fue genial! —exclamó Getty, maravillada—. Esa ciudad es muy, muy bonita, ¡tiene canales!

La rubia se veía tan animada, que Alphonse casi suspiró de alivio. Nadie la habría culpado si se deprimía un poco por todo lo que le contara Simon Lovelace acerca de sus padres, pero por lo visto, Getty era de las personas que tomaban las cosas como venían y sacaba todo lo bueno que pudiera.

—La maravilla de verla por primera vez sin preocupaciones encima, ¿eh? —indicó Kit, sonriendo con ironía mientras arqueaba una ceja en dirección a Tiberius.

—Entiendo de qué hablas. ¿Al? ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Bueno, eso… Supongo que bien.

—¡Al! ¡Diles lo de Rafael!

La petición de Getty generó miradas confusas a su alrededor, por lo cual Alphonse estuvo muy tentado a inventarse algún pretexto para huir, pero al final, decidió que aquel era tan buen momento como cualquier otro, por lo que carraspeó.

—Eso… Rafe y su familia estaban en Alacante, obviamente. Estuvimos hablando y… Pensé que estaría enfadado conmigo, porque la primera vez dije que no, pero…

De reojo, Alphonse notó que Tiberius daba muestras de comprender a dónde quería llegar. Inhaló profundo y prosiguió.

—Rafe otra vez me pidió que fuéramos _parabatai_. Le dije que sí.

Getty fue perdiendo la sonrisa cuando vio que nadie la imitaba, así que miró a Alphonse con gesto interrogante. Él no sabía qué decirle, ¿cómo iba a explicarle lo de su padre? Probablemente los adultos sí lo sabían e iban a usar el dato como impedimento para…

—¿Otra vez? —fue lo primero que logró pronunciar Kit.

—¡Por el Ángel! ¿Por qué nos lo habías dicho? —se exaltó Livia, empezando a sonreír.

—Si has aceptado, hay mucho qué hacer —indicó Tiberius, quitándole con cuidado a su melliza la caja de pizza, que se ladeaba peligrosamente—. Mañana me pondré a revisar el procedimiento vigente, así tendré lista la confirmación en una semana, más o menos.

—¿Te lo tuvo que pedir más de una vez? —Kit parecía no salir de su asombro.

—¡Es maravilloso, Al! —Livia ahora mostraba una sonrisa muy amplia, antes de rodear con un brazo los hombros de su mellizo—. ¡Mira esto, Ty! ¡Nuestro muchacho tendrá un _parabatai_!

—¿No debería decir eso yo? —Kit finalmente reaccionó y frunció el ceño, antes de sonreír de lado—. Bueno, Livvy, ahora podemos darle la charla.

—¿Eso no es otro tema? —se perdió Getty, sonrojándose un poco.

—Es una charla sobre _parabatai_ —aclaró Kit, con lo cual Getty respiró aliviada.

—Cierto, esa charla les toca a ustedes —confirmó Tiberius, mirando por turnos a Kit y a Livia—. Antes que nada, acabemos con la pizza, si no les importa.

—Y yo quiero saber por qué Rafael tuvo que pedírtelo más de una vez —añadió Kit.

Alphonse no esperó semejante reacción, así que se quedó unos pasos atrás antes de poder seguir a todo el mundo. ¿Eso era real? ¿No estaban disgustados porque aceptara ser _parabatai_ de Rafael? ¿Por qué?

Al llegar al comedor, ocuparon los asientos más próximos a la puerta, en vez de los de costumbre, donde se repartieron rebanadas de pizza en grandes servilletas de papel.

—Anda, Al, cuéntanos —pidió Livia, entusiasmada—, ¿cuándo te preguntó Rafael?

—La primera vez —añadió Kit, arrugando la frente—. Alec me dijo que Rafael se lo comentó, pero no sabía que…

—¡Christopher Jonathan Herondale, déjalo hablar! —reprendió Livia, risueña.

Aunque Kit hizo una mueca ante su nombre completo, Alphonse alcanzó a distinguirle una sonrisa, señal de que se estaba divirtiendo, aunque ignoraba la razón. Respirando hondo, se dispuso a contar la historia, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin delatar su propio miedo.

Después de todo, parecía que no estaba tan seguro de ser _parabatai_.

—¿Al? —llamó Tiberius, sentado a su derecha, antes de posar una mano en su hombro.

La reacción fue automática, Alphonse ni siquiera la pensó. Dando un respingo, se apartó de Tiberius, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando… ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando?

A su alrededor, el buen humor se evaporó como por encanto y supo que todo era culpa suya. ¿Por qué siempre echaba a perder las cosas? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como una persona normal? ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada?

—Al —llamó esta vez Livia, poniéndose de pie y dejando en la mesa el resto de una rebanada de pizza—. ¿Me ayudas? Olvidé traer refrescos.

Alphonse asintió, quizá demasiado deprisa, levantándose y siguiéndola a la cocina. Antes de traspasar la puerta, logró distinguir a Tiberius mirándose la mano, a Kit acercándose a él para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y a Getty viéndolos con suma atención.

—Saca las botellas del refrigerador, Al —pidió Livia, adelantándolo para ir hacia un anaquel.

El muchacho obedeció sin rechistar. No quería hacer enojar a nadie más.

—Con estos vasos es suficiente. Al, ¿podrías ver si hay helado? Será un buen postre.

Volvió a obedecer, pero empezaba a actuar de forma mecánica. Se estaba mentalizando para lo que venía, no debía tardar mucho más.

—Gracias. ¿No hay de fresa? Compré hace poco porque le gusta a Getty.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No te preocupes, si ya no hay…

—No, yo… De verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención…

—Al…

—No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo. ¿Tiberius estará muy enfadado?

—¡No! —Livia, tras dejar los vasos, los helados y algunas cucharas en una bandeja, lo miró con sobresalto—. Al, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Ty no… Mira, esto es tan nuevo para ti como para él, ¿comprendes? Me refiero a ser un padre.

—Tutor —corrigió Alphonse sin darse cuenta.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Livia compuso una mueca de enfado, caminó hacia él y lo sujetó de los hombros con una fuerza inusitada, considerando su complexión. Alphonse tragó saliva con nerviosismo, pues después de todo, también consiguió que ella se enfadara con él.

—Lo siento —musitó de nuevo, agachando la cabeza.

—Alphonse Edward Montclaire, mírame un momento.

Reprimiendo una mueca al oír su nombre completo (uno que siempre le granjeaba desdén al ser escuchado en París), el chico obedeció, topándose con el semblante más severo que Livia le había mostrado hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, también fue capaz de notar que las manos de ella habían aflojado un poco su agarre.

—No es tu culpa —aseguró ella, con voz suave—. Lo que sea que te hiciera reaccionar así con Ty, sabemos que no es tu culpa. No conocemos las razones, pero no vamos a enfadarnos contigo por esto ni vamos a obligarte a hablar de ello, ¿comprendes?

—Pero…

—Es en serio, Al. Somos tu familia ahora, así que cuenta con nosotros. Tal vez no siempre estemos de acuerdo, ¡incluso nos pelearemos, lo presiento!, pero no vamos a dejarte solo. Eso que te quede claro. Ty no habría aceptado ser el padre de cualquiera, ya ves lo especial que es.

—¿Aceptado?

—Sí, porque fue Kit quien se lo pidió. ¿Te lo imaginas? Mi muy carismático _parabatai_ y cuñado Herondale, entusiasmado por ser padre —Livia rió por lo bajo, soltándolo finalmente y meneando la cabeza—. Creo que… En el fondo, siento que Kit quiere ser para alguien la persona que nunca tuvo. Pero no vayas a decirle que te lo dije, o seré su diana en el próximo entrenamiento.

—Pero yo soy…

—¿Eres qué? No quiero escuchar de ti nada que suene como lo que diría Antoine Verlac. Nunca me cayó bien, pero ahora lo soporto menos.

—Te llamó «loca», ¿por qué te caería bien?

Semejante frase causó que Livia riera a carcajadas, cosa que hizo sentir a Alphonse un poco mejor. No se le había pasado del todo la angustia, convencido de que Tiberius se había enojado con él, pero si Livia decía que no era así, ¿por qué no creerle? Lo conocía de toda la vida.

—Creo que no tendrás problemas —aseguró ella, aclarando enseguida—. Como _parabatai_, quiero decir. Tave dice que Rafael es extrovertido y congenia fácilmente con la gente. Eso es algo que me gustaría que aprendieras de él. Como ya eres bueno, seguramente la gente te querrá todavía más.

Alphonse no sabía cómo explicarle a Livia que, hasta la fecha, nadie lo había llamado «bueno» ni lo había querido mucho. En realidad, no lo habían querido, punto. Habían cuidado de él, lo habían instruido, pero el preocuparse porque sobreviviera, no era lo mismo que quererlo. Podían considerarlo estúpido por pensar así, pero el Ángel sabía que no lo era. Curiosamente, sin haber sentido antes el verdadero afecto, juraría que no lo había tenido.

En Londres, en cambio, le daban afecto sin condición alguna, nadie lo obligaba a _ganárselo_. Fue entonces que supo que Rafael había tenido razón antes: hay cosas que a veces no tienes que entenderlas, solo las sientes y ya.

Definitivamente, sentía que ser _parabatai_ de Rafael era algo que no quería dejar pasar, no cuando ya le estaba enseñando cosas importantes.

—Anda, vamos a llevar esto y ya verás que Ty no está enfadado. Confía en mí.

Alphonse asintió y tomó la cargada bandeja, adelantando a Livia y dispuesto a aceptar lo que viniera de Kit y Tiberius.

Si iban a ser sus padres (la idea revoloteó cálidamente en su interior), debía empezar por hacerles ver que él los había aceptado, con todo lo que eso implicaba.


End file.
